Memoirs of a Former Shinobi
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: Standing in front of a grave was Taiyang Xiao Long. but this was not a name he was born with. Standing in front of his wife's grave he starts to remember his past.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue, Journey's Beginning

**I thought i'd give this story a go. I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally got around to putting this idea into actual words. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and** **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 0: Prologue, Journey's Beginning

It was finally Spring and the last of Winter's snow had finally melted in the island of Patch. The island itself is roughly two miles off the coast of Vale and was mainly covered in a deep and dark forest. However the island did contain a large Village called Patch near a cliff side at the edge of the forest.

Life on the island was mainly peaceful with the exception of a few Grimm living within the forest but thanks to the village containing a combat school there was always a trained huntsman to keep danger away.

Standing near the edge of a cliff was one of those huntsmen. His name was Tai or Taiyang Xiao Long and he was also a teacher at the local Signal Academy. Lying on the ground in front of him was a simple memorial stone. Written on the stone below a symbol of a rose with the words. 'Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter.'

"Hey Summer... Sorry it's been a while since I last visited here... Today's that day though. The day I'd thought we'd both never see... The day our girls go to become huntresses at Beacon." Tai paused as he pulled out a hip flask.

"I 'borrowed' this from Qrow after his last visit." Tai then took as slow drink from the flask as he sat down on the ground in front of the memorial stone.

"Don't worry about my drinking though. It's only for today..." Tai took a deep breath as he looked towards the sunrise in the distance.

"|It's been tough not having you here to help. It's hasn't exactly been easy looking after two teenage girls while they are going through puberty... Some things that happened with Yang are still giving me nightmares... You could say the same thing for that poor hairdresser as well..." Tai stopped midway as he felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt fall on him. "I still haven't gotten around to telling the girls about my past yet..."

Tai again took another drink from the flask. "I mean our team knew and sometimes I felt like taking the kids with me and going back but... But I think that moment when I told about my past was when I started to feel the same way for you as you did for me. And because of my memory of you I couldn't leave nor would I ever want to now."

"Maybe I should follow in the Pervy Sage's steps and write a book y'know... And I'm talking about the Tales of a Gutsy Ninja book... Please don't judge me over the Ninjas of Love trilogy. The extra money helped with the kids." Tai sighed as he tried to defend himself.

"Except I really have no idea where to begin this story... I suppose I should start with why I left the Hidden Leaf and the Shinobi life."

* * *

(24 years ago, Location: Valley of the End)

Somewhere within a hidden part of Remnant stood two gigantic figures separated by a large waterfall. and lying at one side of the waterfall were two fourteen year old boys.

The two of them were unable to move due to the broken bones they both had on there arms and legs. Soon arriving was none other than the boys sensei Kakashi. "Oh no..."

Kakashi rushed over towards his unconscious students. He quickly checked over there bodies and sighed in relief as he found that both were still alive. "You did it Naruto... I'm so proud of you."

One of his other students Sasuke began to stir and wake up. "What happened... Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"It appears that you and Naruto both drew... It also means you are coming home to the Leaf." Kakashi informed Sasuke.

"That means we didn't draw... Naruto won... I lost and he beat me." Sasuke sighed but accepted the loss as he closed his eyes. A few moments later other ninja of the Leaf village arrived and helped Kakashi take Naruto and Sasuke back to the Village.

Naruto was unconscious for two weeks but within that time frame the news of his victory over his Uchiha teammate had spread throughout the Land of Fire. Waiting for him by his hospital bedside was his godfather Jiraiya.

The white haired Sannin watched over Naruto and when he seen the young boy was beginning to stir himself awake Jiraiya spoke out. "You two kids really beat the living hell out of each other."

"Pervy Sage!? How did I get here? What's going on? Where Sasuke?" Naruto started to frantically ask Jiraiya multiple question but the Sage cut the young shinobi short as he put out his hand.

"I'll answer all of your questions Naruto but first I need to explain something to you." Naruto watched on as Jiraiya seemed like he was struggling to compose himself.

"After you and Sasuke returned to the village word spread around the kingdom and I'm sorry Naruto but there's no easy way to say this to you... But you've been banished from the Land of fire." With sorrow in his voice Jiraiya informed Naruto of the news.

"What?.." Naruto asked utterly stunned as to what Jiraiya meant. "What do you mean banished? What did I do wrong? I was on a mission to bring Sasuke back! How could I be banished for doing what I was asked to do!?" Naruto lashed out. His voice was filled with rage and anger.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it's the truth. The whole Village is in just as much of a shock as you are."

"How can the whole Village be in shock?! I'm guessing it was the Villager's council who voted me to leave." Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"No it wasn't..." Jiraiya informed Naruto. this killed what ever anger Naruto had. He knew that the villagers hated him but if they didn't order Naruto to leave then who did?

"The village council actually congratulated with your success in bringing him back but it was the Fire Daimyo who has banished you." Jiraiya stated the truth to Naruto

"The Fire Daimyo? What did I ever do to him?" Naruto asked not knowing if he would get an answer to his question.

"The Daimyo is a fan of the Uchiha clan and when he heard the news of your fight and the injuries you both sustained he went mad with rage. At first he wanted you executed but was heavily... 'advised' by Tsunade to re-consider letting you go free entirely... Unfortunately the Daimyo's will could not be moved and at best we could do was..." Jiraiya was cut short has Naruto held his hand up.

"It's okay Pervy Sage you don't have to tell me any more... How long do I have before I have to leave?" Naruto asked as he lied back down on the hospital bed.

Jiraiya sighed he was worried that the news would be too much for Naruto but he knew himself that the boy had to learn the truth. "Two weeks... Tsunade will discharge you sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you Pervy Sage."

"No problem Naruto..." Jiraiya then took a deep breath as he still had more news for Naruto. "Also kid... I have something else to tell you as well."

"Wait is it?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you are no longer part of the Villages Shinobi Forces I can say this without any further regret nor cost to my life... It's about your parents."

* * *

(Next morning)

Sasuke lied on his bed starring at the room's ceiling. Unable to move his head much he could only tell if someone was coming to see him if he heard there footsteps on the hospital's marble floor.

He could tell someone was in the room with him. He didn't know who until they decided to speak to him. "Hey Sasuke." The voice that spoke to him was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto..." an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over Sasuke. "I'm so sorry Naruto... I tired to get him to change his mind but he never listened to me." Sasuke softly spoke to Naruto as he fought back his tears.

"I don't blame you Sasuke. I did what I had to do and I've accepted the results of it... I kept a promise to a friend and that's all that matters." Naruto affirmed to Sasuke.

Sasuke then tried to pull his body up so as he could look towards Naruto but was helped by Naruto himself. "Thank you Naruto."

As Sasuke thanked Naruto another member of Squad seven arrived. Sakura could help but burst into tears as she seen Naruto. She had visited him several times during the two weeks he was unconscious but this was the first time she had seen him since he had woken and since she heard of his banishment.

Sakura rushed and tightly hugged Naruto as she cried. "Thank you Naruto but I'm so sorry. You brought Sasuke back but, but..." Sakura's apology was cut short by Naruto.

"It's fine Sakura... I kept my word... And I have no regrets. Turst me I would be feeling much worse right now if Sasuke did go to Orochimaru."

"And that won't be ever happening." Sasuke finished Naruto sentence as he stared at his blonde team mate. "I owe that much at least to you Naruto. My lust for power has cost you your dream of becoming Hokage. You are the closest person I could call a friend and I destroyed your dream."

"What do you mean the closest thing to a friend. Sasuke you are my friend..." Naruto's kind words finally brought a tear to the young Uchiha's eyes as he began to cry.

"Well isn't this a sigh to see. you three not at each other's throats." The voice of Kakashi spoke to the trio. "It's nice to see you are up and well Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke will be as well in time."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei... for everything... Or should I call you Dog." Naruto stated to Kakashi hoping to get a reaction from his sensei but he received none.

"I'm guessing Lord Jiraiya told you of your parents then." Kakashi asked only to receive a nodded yes response from Naruto.

"Wait what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi also wanting to know what he meant about Naruto's parents. Kakashi looked at Naruto before he spoke. "this might be the last time Squad Seven are together in the same room. It's your choice if you wish to tell them Naruto."

Naruto then couldn't help but smile as he looked at his team. "Pervy sage told me who they were yesterday. My mom was Kushina Uzumaki who was the last Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails and my dad was Minato Namikaze who was also known as the fourth Hokage."

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned by this and began to ask themselves multiple questions but they let Naruto continue. "The fourth was Jiraiya's student and because of the bond he shared with my father he is my godfather. My name is from a character he wrote about in this book." Naruto then showed the book at Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi showed the trio that he already had a copy.

"Also the fourth was my sensei. He thought me everything I knew so when Naruto was born I originally asked to raise him. The same as your parents Sasuke. However both and other calls to care for Naruto were rejected by Lord third due to the power Naruto had to keep in check. However I did look after Naruto somewhat and it was during my time in the ANBU. That's why Naruto called me Dog. It was my code name." Kakashi explained to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke gripped his fist tightly in anger. "So with all this information and even my plea to the Daimyo he still asked for Naruto to leave the Land of Fire."

"No." Naruto replied. "It allowed me to live. He originally wanted me dead. But I accepted what has happened. I have two weeks left to say my goodbyes so for these two weeks i'll just enjoy my remaining time in Konoha."

* * *

Little did Naruto know that those two weeks past by as if no time had passed at all. He stood in front of the Gates of Konoha. Standing with him was the whole of the Rookie nine as well as Team Guy along with the Fifth Hokage Tsunade and Jiraiya.

With them as as official from the Fire Daimyo as he read out Naruto sentence. "Genin Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. By a decree sentenced by the Fire Daimyo you have been banished from the Land of fire with immediate effect." The official then closed the scroll as he watched Naruto turn to his friends for his final goodbye.

"Well... It looks like this is it huh." Naruto stated with a sad look written over his face.

Naruto was then jumped upon by most of the Rookie Nine plus Rock Lee into one huge hug. "We'll miss you Naruto! Never forget about us!"

"I won't... I swear it!" Naruto stated back to the group as he turned and for the last time walked past the Gates of Konoha, never to return to the village he called home again.

For weeks Naruto wondered around the world he knew until he reached the ocean to the south. Keeping true to his banishment he was no longer within the Land of Fire but was standing in the Land of Tea instead.

Within the Land of Tea Naruto found a local fishing village and helped them in order to pay for his own boat. After two more weeks Naruto with the help of his shadow clones had helped and changed the lives of the villagers. Due to his kindness the villagers bought a boat for Naruto to use himself.

However they also gave caution for Naruto once they discovered what his intention was to cross the Unforgiving Ocean. But Naruto set sail anyway knowing that the Land of Shinobi could not offer him anything else.

The boat that was provided to Naruto by the villagers was too big for one person to sail with but with the usage and help of his shadow clones Naruto was easily able to navigate the Ocean waves. but after three days after he had set sail Naruto came across a large barrier. Naruto dropped his anchor as he stared at the barrier.

A voice within Naruto called him into his own mindscape. **"Do not cross that barrier... You will die if you do."**

"Nine Tails... What do you mean?" Naruto asked the Nine Tailed fox.

 **"What I mean is that I can only exist within this barrier. If you cross that barrier I will be pulled out of your body wiether you wish it or not. and if I go you will die."** The Nine Tail informed Naruto.

Naruto then stared at the Nine Tail and thought to himself. "Is there a chance I could live... Jiraiya told me my mother survived for a while..."

 **"It is possible but you are not your mother."** The Nine Tails responded.

"Then I'll cross the barrier." Naruto informed the Nine Tails as he exited his mindscape.

Back to reality Naruto brought the ship anchor back and slowly sailed through the barrier. Once he cross the barrier Naruto closed his eyes not knowing what to expect. But nothing happened at first.

But then after a few moments Naruto felt a deep burning sensation on his stomach and face. His body was reacting to something as the Nine Tails chakra cloak formed around his body. The chakra was then forced back into the barrier as slowly it began to form the Nine Tailed fox himself.

Naruto breathed heavily as the last of the Nine Tails chakra left his body as the Nine Tails spoke to him from with in the barrier. **"Even though I am free my father's jutsu still traps me. And it appears that removing my chakra has also removed yours as well. I can feel it flowing through my own body. I'm surprised you're still alive."**

Naruto looked at the giant Fox confused as to what he meant. How did his body change. He could feel any difference. When he looked around his clones has dispersed. 'When did my clones die?' Naruto thought to himself. He then tried to channel his chakra but felt nothing. "What's going on?" Naruto weakly asked his body was about to give up on him.

 **"Your body has lost all of it's chakra. Most likely you won't survive for long. You can't even return to the shinobi world as well due to this barrier. The sage of the Six paths created this barrier to block those from the outside cannot get inside. and what is born inside cannot leave with out the cost of there chakra. Since you were a jinchuuriki it was double the cost for you. You brought this upon yourself when you crossed."** The Nine Tails informed Naruto as his sight faded to black.

Weeks past and an unconscious Naruto drifted wildly through the Unforgiving Ocean's currents. Eventually he cam across an island off the coast of the world's largest continent Sanus. The island he landed on was named Patch.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well folks I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Gonna see it as a one Shot at the moment but I could possibly come back and write a bit more of it during my break between Son of Qrow so thank you for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Wow** **! Being honest here I never expected such a huge response to the first chapter. within 1 day this story had over 100 followers and just over 100 favourites as of this chapter being posted. So due to that response I had to write another chapter when I got the chance to. So Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and** **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Naruto breathed heavily as the last of the Nine Tails chakra left his body as the Nine Tails spoke to him from with in the barrier. **"Even though I am free my father's jutsu still traps me. And it appears that removing my chakra has also removed yours as well. I can feel it flowing through my own body. I'm surprised you're still alive."**_

 _Naruto looked at the giant Fox confused as to what he meant. How did his body change. He could feel any difference. When he looked around his clones has dispersed. 'When did my clones die?' Naruto thought to himself. He then tried to channel his chakra but felt nothing. "What's going on?" Naruto weakly asked his body was about to give up on him._

 _ **"Your body has lost all of it's chakra. Most likely you won't survive for long. You can't even return to the shinobi world as well due to this barrier. The sage of the Six paths created this barrier to block those from the outside cannot get inside. and what is born inside cannot leave with out the cost of there chakra. Since you were a jinchuuriki it was double the cost for you. You brought this upon yourself when you crossed."** The Nine Tails informed Naruto as his sight faded to black._

 _Weeks past and an unconscious Naruto drifted wildly through the Unforgiving Ocean's currents. Eventually he cam across an island off the coast of the world's largest continent Sanus. The island he landed on was named Patch._

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 1: Awakening.

Walking on a stony shingle beach on the island of Patch was a petite fourteen year old Summer Rose. She was a native of the island and had never left the island itself. Her wish was to join Beacon and travel the world as a huntress countless saving lives. She was currently studying at a local combat school, Signal Academy.

Her weapon of choice was a high caliber Sniper Rifle/Spear that she called Rosa Alba. Despite her size she was more than capable of controlling the power it yielded. She often visited the beaches of Patch in hope of shooting a marine Grimm that possibly might surface near the coastline. But on this particular day she didn't find a Grimm.

Instead Summer spotted a beached boat on the shore. Her curiosity took her towards the vessel and the closer she got to it the curious she became. "I've never seen a ship like this before?" She spoke out loud to herself as she walked closer.

But when Summer arrived at the boat she noticed a face down body lying within. "Oh Oum!" Summer jumped in the boat and turned the body over to reveal a boy who looked roughly her age but was only slightly taller than she was. She checked to see if he had a pulse and sighed in relief for a moment when she felt an extremely weak pulse.

"He's only just alive... He must've been drifting for weeks out in sea. I have to get him some help." Summer stated to herself. Struggling to even lift the boy she somehow just managed to get his upper body over her shoulders.

"I'll help you I swear on it." Summer pledged to the Boy as she started to carry him to the nearest medical centre. Which just so happened to be at Signal Academy.

* * *

(Signal Academy)

Saturday was one of the more quieter days that Dr. Ambrose would have in Signal. Normally you would not expect there to be anyone inside the Academy during the weekend but with young huntsmen and huntresses in training nearby accidents were bound to happen.

She had just finished covering a cut a student received during a spar when Summer Rose bursted through her clinic's door. "Dr. Ambrose I need your help!" Summer shouted out to the Doctor. Looking over Summer's shoulder she seen an unconscious blonde male teenager.

"Quickly bring him over here!" Dr. Ambrose pulled off the covers of one of the beds as Summer brought the unconscious teenager over. They both lifted him onto the bed. "When did you find him?" Dr. Ambrose asked Summer.

"I found him at Vale point beach. I was out looking to shoot some marine Grimm and he was lying out cold in a boat that washed up on the shore." Summer explained to the Doctor.

Dr. Ambrose nodded back to Summer in appreciation as she activated her scroll. She then started to open the unconscious teenager's jacket and pulled up his shirt. But when she did Dr. Ambrose and Summer both gasped in horror as they seen a circular scar near his heart. "Oh dear Oum!"

"Is that why he's out cold?" Summer nervously asked.

Dr. Ambrose examined the scar. "No... The scar is healed... And judging by the large amount of fibrous tissue over the wound this happened at least less than a year ago. Just by looking i'm guessing that the only reason he is still alive after receiving his wound would be because his aura must've activated. Otherwise he would be dead right now." Dr. Ambrose explained to Summer as she softly placed a few small cardiac monitors on his chest.

Dr. Ambrose then pulled up the boy's heartbeat on her scroll and hit the record button. "New Case Note #37. Male teenager, roughly between the ages of thirteen to fifteen. Brought into Signal Clinic at roughly 11:20 AM. The boy's pulse it starting to even out so it appears he will be fine with some time to rest just needed." Dr. Ambrose then started to examine the unconscious teenager.

"There is a deeply scared wound over his chest. It appears to be just missing his heart. At this stage of analysis it is unknown if the wound is a single entry or through and through." Dr. Ambrose then pulled the boy's body over to see a matching scar over his back. Summer gasped once more as she looked at the deep scar tissue on the unconscious teenage boy's back.

Dr. Ambrose composed herself before she continue'd. "The boy's wound is through and through. There appears to be extensive healing over the would. The quick recovery could easily be down to the boy's Aura leve... That's... Not right."

Dr. Ambrose then noticed a strange anomaly on the Boy's monitor. He was showing a zero score for Aura. Dr. Ambrose then took all of the cardiac monitors off the boy's chest and handed one to Summer. "Summer dear could you apply this near a vein for me please?"

Summer agreed and place a cardiac monitor on her wrist. Dr. Ambrose's scroll then showed a heartbeat and an aura level. After handing back the cardiac monitor Dr. Ambrose reapplied them to the unconscious boy's chest. A weaker heartbeat showed on the monitor but like before there was no aura level showing on the scroll. "What does this mean Dr. Ambrose?" Summer asked.

"It could mean one of two things. This boy's body was so badly damaged that his aura is still repairing his body or... His body recovered from these injuries naturally..."

* * *

(Two days later)

Once Dr. Ambrose completed a full examination she allowed the unconscious teenage boy to stay at the Clinic until he woke. She contacted authorities in Vale to see if they could find out who the teenager was but they were unable to find a match on any missing person on there records.

Even though this teenager was listed as a John Doe until he awoke he still had a visitor. Dr. Ambrose seen that he was often visited by the young Miss Summer Rose. It seemed that she was taking it on herself to make sure he was okay after she was the one to discover his unconscious body.

"Visiting our mystery boy again... Some people could say this is love at first sight." Dr. Ambrose teased the young girl. Summer couldn't help but slightly blush at Dr. Ambrose's comment.

"It's not that... You make it sound like I'm a creep or something." Summer tried to brush off the comment. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Well then. Watch him for your usual time and page me if anything happens... I'll be off getting some sleep." Dr. Ambrose stated to Summer before she left leaving Summer alone with the teenage John Doe.

Seeing as it was just the two of them Summer done what she had done the day before. "I brought that book back with me. I don't know if you can hear me read it to you but I suppose it's better than not hearing anything so... I guess I'll continue off from where I was yesterday."

* * *

(Naurto's Mindscape)

Floating aimlessly in the swear that was his Mind Naruto felt so lost he no longer remembered how to leave this place. Once more like many times before his head hit against the giant gates that once sealed the Nine Tails.

"If you're gone... How am I still alive?" Naruto asked himself knowing no one would answer him back.

Then Naruto started to hear a voice speak out to him. He wasn't able to hear it clearly but he knew someone was talking to him. He had heard the same voices yesterday and tried to find where they were coming from but found no luck. Maybe now he might just find it.

He tried to stand up but as with the same result as before he wasn't able to do so, not since the Nine Tails left. As he shuffled through the water after the voice it slowly became a little bit more clearer and soon Naruto was able to hear some words in full.

"All human beings... Commingled out of good... And Edward Hyde, alone... Pure evil." The soft spoken voice called out to Naruto but suddenly it stopped. The moment the voice stopped again Naruto did so as well. He had missed his chance once more.

But instead of his body weighing down on itself so that he would float away once more Naruto felt his body become lighter. And soon he found his way out of the swear that was his mind.

* * *

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. At first the light hurt but after a few blinks his eyes readjusted to the light as he looked around the room he was currently lying down in. The room he was in brought back memories of the Hospital in Konoha. The only real difference he felt was the size of the room he was in now was much smaller.

Naruto tried to get out of the bed but found his legs had no power in them. Just able to hold his own body Naruto slowly shifted to what he believed was a bathroom. Hs guess was correct as Naruto made his way over to the sink and washed his face. But when he looked in the mirror he was shocked to see his whiskers marks were missing.

"What the hell is?.." Naurto began to ask himself but stopped when he heard a woman's gasp at the bathroom door.

Naruto turned to find a petite black/red haired woman who looked shock staring at him. She looked at Naruto as if he was the reanimated corpse back from the dead. "Hey..." Naruto smiled and waved at the small girl but she didn't respond back to Naruto.

Instead she pulled out some strange device Naruto had never seen before and spoke into it. "Dr. Ambrose... He's awake..."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **I know this was a short chapter but I only planned on this chapter just introducing summer into the story and her first interaction with Naruto. the next chapter should be a bit longer and have more information within it.**

 **Now there were a few things some readers had issues with in the first chapter and most of it was directed back at the method of banishment I used for Naruto. I have read countless Naruto FanFiction stories on this site both regular and crossover and some reason for the banishment do come back later on in the story but this won't. The reason I used the Daimyo was a simple one. I feel as if the Civilian council was over done. Now there are some great fanfics out there that use this I just didn't want to use it and this story would only be compared to them.**

 **Now for having the banishment reason brought back during the story it won't happen in this case. Simply down to the line I used for Kurama in the last chapter "** **You can't even return to the shinobi world as well due to this barrier. The sage of the Six paths created this barrier to block those from the outside cannot get inside." Now this line will be brought back later in the story but that will be several chapter's away.**

 **Another question was is Raven still going to be Yang's mom? And is it possible for Naruto/Taiyang to get back together with Raven? Yes for the first question. Yang will still be born and Raven will be her birth mother. But for the second question is Taiyang and Raven get back together will be revealed in the show itself. I plan to end this story at the same time Naruto sits in front of Summer's grave in chapter one.**

 **Now as for the frequency of these chapters I can't really give you an answer set in stone right now. I try my best to post as often as I can but i hope that at least once every 1 or 2 weeks there should be a new chapter posted for this story.**

 **PS: the story that was being read to Naruto by Summer was T** **he Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Which is a RWBY reference to the book Blake read, The man with two souls. Since Naruto is a former Jinchuuriki at this stage I thought it would be fitting.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Remnant

**Another chapter for you folk coming right up here now! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. At first the light hurt but after a few blinks his eyes readjusted to the light as he looked around the room he was currently lying down in. The room he was in brought back memories of the Hospital in Konoha. The only real difference he felt was the size of the room he was in now was much smaller._

 _Naruto tried to get out of the bed but found his legs had no power in them. Just able to hold his own body Naruto slowly shifted to what he believed was a bathroom. Hs guess was correct as Naruto made his way over to the sink and washed his face. But when he looked in the mirror he was shocked to see his whiskers marks were missing._

 _"What the hell is?.." Naurto began to ask himself but stopped when he heard a woman's gasp at the bathroom door._

 _Naruto turned to find a petite black/red haired woman who looked shock staring at him. She looked at Naruto as if he was the reanimated corpse back from the dead. "Hey..." Naruto smiled and waved at the small girl but she didn't respond back to Naruto._

 _Instead she pulled out some strange device Naruto had never seen before and spoke into it. "Dr. Ambrose... He's awake..."_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 2: Welcome to Remnant.

It had been over a month since Naruto woke up in that Clinic in Patch. It had taken him a while to adjust to a life without chakra but was slowly adjusting to this new life. While he was still recovering he would stay at Signal's Clinic under the watch of Dr. Ambrose. She really didn't mind having him around as he often helped but she was worried for him as well.

Her main concern was over the fact he was yet to mention why he was in that boat in the first place. She didn't know if he was just simply suffering from memory loss or was running away from a past life. While in the Clinic the only people he actually talked to was Summer and Dr. Ambrose as well. While Dr. Ambrose was currently filling out some Prescription forms Summer arrived to give Naruto another visit.

"Hey Naruto!" Summer happily greeted Naruto.

"Hello Summer how are you today?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine... Hey Naruto wanna come with me on a walk today?" Summer nervously asked.

Naruto seemed to become nervous when Summer brought up the subject of leaving the Clinic. "I'm not sure Summer I think Dr. Ambrose might need my help."

Knowing that Naruto was asking for help Dr. Ambrose felt that the time for Naruto to explore Patch a bit further out than the Clinic at Signal. "Naruto... You can't stay in the Clinic forever."

"But Dr. Ambrose." Naruto tried to argue back but Dr. Ambrose cut off Naruto by standing up and walking towards him.

"Naruto... Go explore the island. It'll be good for you." Dr. Ambrose smiled as she pushed Naruto out of the Clinic and beside Summer.

Once outside Naruto could only watch Dr. Ambrose leave stunned and lost for words. Summer meanwhile was nervously blushing now that she was alone with Naruto. She didn't want to admit it to him but she did like him and having him so close and silent beside her only made her more nervous. "Well then... Where do you think we should head out to?" Naruto asked.

Summer jumped unexpectedly after Naruto sudden question. After realising what she was ask Summer nervously answered. "I normally walk down to the beach facing Vale and I was wondering if you would like to come with me..."

"Is that the beach where you found me?" Naruto asked.

"No... I found you in the Northern Beach." summer answered.

"Could we go there instead?"

Summer thought about it for a moment before she responded. "Sure. Why not." And with her agreement the two of them left towards Patch's northern beach,

* * *

Both Naruto and Summer walked through the forest of Patch for what seemed like and hour before they arrived at a stony shingle beach. 'She found me here and carried me all the way back to the Clinic...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Summer. "I never got to thank you... For what you did for me."

"You don't have to thank me, really. I did what I felt was right." Summer honestly replied back to Naruto.

Naruto was about to continue but something in the distance caught his eye. "What was that!?" Naruto shouted as he pointed out towards the Sea.

Summer eagerly looked out to sea and started to squeal for joy when she spot the same creature Naruto spotted. It was a large fish like creature with what looked like a white skull covering the outside of it's head. "It's a Monstro!"

"A Monstro? What is that? Is it dangerous?"

"At that size it could be but when they are bigger it's said they could swallow ships whole!" Summer answered Naruto's questions with the wide eyes of excitement. "It was a great idea heading out here if I get to shoot a Monstro down."

"Wait shoot one down?" Naruto thought out loud as he seen Summer only held a spear in her hands. 'Is she gonna throw that spear at that thing?' He thought to himself. Moments later thought Naruto's jaw as he watched Summer spin the spear in her hands as it transformed into a weapon he had never seen before.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Naruto shouted out but instead of hearing a response Naruto covered his ears as he heard a loud bang coming from Summer's weapons. He then looked out to sea to see the Monstro floating upside down on the sea's surface before it faded to ash.

"Summer could you please tell me what is going on here? What really was that thing and what happened to your spear?" Naruto nervously asked.

Summer seemed to be taken a bit back by the two questions Naruto asked but then she realised something. "You... You've never seen a gun or a Grimm before have you?"

"Honestly, I have never seen either in the fifteen years I've been alive."

"Well... I don't know where to start... I suppose I explain what Grimm are first but you know about aura don't you?" Summer asked Naruto.

Naruto for a moment didn't seem to know but then he remembered what Dr. Ambrose told him a out Aura. "It is born from a creature's soul. It's can protect like an external shield."

"More or less, well a Creature of Grimm is something born without a soul and because of that they cannot use Aura. The lack of soul also gives them a side effect. They are drawn towards feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred. And because humans give off these feeling every day the Grimm do nothing but attack mankind."

"What not just kill them all then?"

"It's unknown how many Grimm there are but destroying them all seems to do nothing as they just keep appearing out of nowhere. There have been attempts in the past the clear the island of the Grimm but they've never worked." Summer answered Naruto question.

"And what about the... Gun was it?"

"Well that's a little bit harder to explain how it works exactly but a lot of it is down to dust. Ever student of signal has to make one. It's an extension of ourselves and we use these weapons to fight the Grimm as best we can." Summer then turned to ask Naruto a question this time. "Naruto... I don't know if it's okay for me to ask you this but I need to know. Where about in Remnant did you live in before. Cause if there is no Grimm there it could be a safe haven from the Grimm. A safe haven for all of Mankind."

Naruto knew this question over his past was going to be asked eventually. "It's okay to ask Summer but I don't know how to get home." Summer didn't seem to understand what Naruto meant.

"What I mean is I remember leaving my home and passing through some sort of barrier. Once I past that barrier it felt like my body was on fire and I must've passed out from the pain. Next thing I remember was you. I don't know the way back to Konoha." Naruto seem to fall into a bit of depression as he continue'd his answer to Summer's question.

"Konoha... I've never heard of that village before. We might have to go to a library in Vale to hopefully find it on a map." Summer tried to offer Naruto some hope but Naruto could only sadly smile in response.

"Thank you Summer but... I doubt Konoha will show on any map."

"Naruto... Why did you leave Konoha?" Summer once more asked. "I don't mean to overstep on my questions it's just..."

"You don't need to worry about it Summer. I suppose you not knowing was why I didn't want to leave the Clinic. I just didn't want to know how big this world was. But to answer your question to why I left... It wasn't by choice."

"You were kicked out of your own Village? Your own home? Why would they do something like that?" Summer asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It okay Summer I accepted there choice once I walked past the village gates. It just hurts knowing I can never see my friends again nor sit on the Hokage monument as I watch the sunrise or sunset."

"I like sunsets more than watching the sun rise." Naruto couldn't help but start to laugh at Summer's random comment. "Hey, what's so funny!" A blushing Summer asked as she pouted towards the taller blonde.

"It's nothings just out that whole part of missing Konoha you start talking about preferring sunsets to sun rises. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It gave me the laugh I think I also missed as well."

Summer's blush continue'd as Naruto continue'd to chuckle. Then she thought of a good idea. "Hey, why don't we watch the sunset here tonight?" Summer asked.

Naruto thought about Summer's offer for a moment but then he remembered he would have to go back to the Clinic later. "Well I have to go back to Dr. Ambrose later."

"That's okay. I'll tell her you're still with me." Summer stated as she showed Naruto her scroll device.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Summer and gave her a thumbs up in response. "Alright sounds like a plan. You call Dr. Ambrose and I'll collect some firewood."

Naruto smiled as he left into the forest to collect firewood. With Naruto away Summer then typed in Dr. Ambrose's number into her scroll. "Hey Dr. Ambrose it's me Summer."

 _"Hello Summer, how are you two love birds getting on right now?"_ Dr. Ambrose teased Summer on the scroll

"It's not like that!" Summer shouted back down her scroll only to hear the laughter of Dr. Ambrose. "Anyway I'm calling just to give you a heads up that me and Naruto will be back late."

 _"Late? Where about are you?"_

"We're at the northern beach. Naruto's collecting firewood at the moment. I thought it would be nice to watch the sun set."

 _"Well... Just make sure you are both back soon. You either run back or find yourselves some cover for the night do you hear me?"_

"Yes ma'am."

 _"Good... I'll see you both tomorrow or later this evening then."_

"Thank you. I promise we'll be safe."

 _"You better be."_ And with those final words Dr. Ambrose disconnected.

After her call with Dr. Ambrose ended time seemed to rush for Summer as Naruto arrived back earlier than what she thought he would and quickly set up and lit a campfire. The both then waited for the sun to set but Summer's curiosity was starting to get the better of her as she asked Naruto. "Hey Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me about your friends in Konoha? I mean it's okay if you don't want to it's just."

"It's fine Summer relax. Now where should I begin. Well I suppose I should start off with my team. We were known as Team Kakashi or Team Seven. It was run by my old sensei Kakashi and along side me was Sakura and Sasuke." As Naruto continue'd to tell Summer stories of his time in Konoha both teenagers didn't know that several glowing red eyes were watching them from the forest's edge.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Cliff hanger for the next chapter. Next chapter I plan on having Naruto's first encounter with Grimm face to face. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as I finish off with Q &A!**

 **1) Would Kushina approve of Summer? I would like to think so yes. Cause I feel the only thing Kushina would only care about the woman Naruto ends up with is if she loves him. And Summer will end up with Naruto in this story.**

 **2) It would be funny if you would twist some things and made Salem into Summer? I have heard a theory about this but it would be a hell of a twist for the show to take. Remember this story ends around the time of Volume 1 so it won't be imputed in the story sorry.**

 **3) Will you be following the theory that Qrow is Ruby's father? Honestly I can see the support behind this idea and it's not the most far fetched out there but honestly i'm not a fan of the theory sorry. Ruby's father will be Naruto/Taiyang.**

 **4) Can you do a story where Naruto is joker? (The mass effect one) Sorry but not a big fan of Mass Effect so I wouldn't be able to do this i'm afraid.**

 **5) What is going to be Summer and Naruto's semblance if Naruto has one? You might call me lazy for not thinking of anything else but Summer's semblance will be a carbon copy of Ruby's and Naruto off Yang's. Now there is a reason behind Naruto's and I feel his attitude of never giving up matches Yang's semblance perfectly.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: the Grimm

**Another chapter for you folk coming right up here now! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _After her call with Dr. Ambrose ended time seemed to rush for Summer as Naruto arrived back earlier than what she thought he would and quickly set up and lit a campfire. The both then waited for the sun to set but Summer's curiosity was starting to get the better of her as she asked Naruto. "Hey Naruto."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Could you tell me about your friends in Konoha? I mean it's okay if you don't want to it's just."_

 _"It's fine Summer relax. Now where should I begin. Well I suppose I should start off with my team. We were known as Team Kakashi or Team Seven. It was run by my old sensei Kakashi and along side me was Sakura and Sasuke." As Naruto continue'd to tell Summer stories of his time in Konoha both teenagers didn't know that several glowing red eyes were watching them from the forest's edge._

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 3: The Grimm

As Naruto told Summer old stories of his life in Konoha several dark creature continue'd creeping closer to the unsuspecting pair. "So somewhere back in your home there is a bridge named after you?"

"Yeah I only found out after I got banished haha." Naruto laughed as he answered summer's question.

Despite Naruto acting like a goofball at that moment Summer could tell he was hurting inside. "You miss them don't you?.. That's why you didn't want to leave the Clinic wasn't it?"

"What? Don't be silly." Naruto tried his best to laugh off Summer's question.

"Naruto... I'm an orphan too. And I don't don't have many friends other than Dr. Ambrose and a few from class... I know I would miss them too."

Seeing the saddened expression on Summer's face Naruto knew he couldn't lie to her. "I do miss them but... What happened happened. I have to live the rest of my life without Konoha and my friends... I suppo.." Naruto's response was cut short as they heard the clear sound of a twig snapping from the forest behind them. "What was that?" Naruto asked out loud.

In response to the sound Summer activated her weapon and turned to face the forest in a defensive position. Summer then spotted a faint red glow through the undergrowth. "We've got Grimm."

Just as Summer finished a large Beowolf emerged from the forest. "If I read that book Dr. Ambrose gave me that's a Beowolf... You think it's alone?" Naruto asked Summer.

Summer could tell from the sound of Naruto's voice that even though this was the first time he was face to face with a Grimm he wasn't nervous. "Hard to tell. Sometimes Grimm hunt alone but Beowolves hunt in packs."

"So more than likely this one is to test us before the rest of the pack attack then?" Naruto asked as he picked up a stick and held it like a baseball bat.

Summer analysed the 'weapon' that Naruto held. "You won't kill any Grimm with that but you might be able to stun them long enough for me to deliver the finishing blow."

"Sounds like a good plan... I'll cover you." With Naruto agreeing with her plan Summer rushed forward and stabbed the open mouth of the Beowolf as it was about to roar for reinforcements. Even though the Grimm didn't get the chance to make a sound a full hoard of at least thirty Beowolves rush out from the forest towards the young pair.

* * *

(Dr. Ambrose)

As time past Dr. Ambrose started to feel more nervous as the sun slowly started to set over the horizon. "Those two should be on there way home soon."

Dr. Ambrose felt she had nothing to worry about but she couldn't help but have a gut feeling that something wasn't right. 'Summer's a strong girl and Naruto was strong enough to last a few weeks on his aura alone so he should be fine as well.' Summer thought to herself.

She continue'd to watch the sun slowly set as she tried to decide on what to do. After a few more moments she made up her mind. She picked up her scroll and decided to call in a favour from a friend. "Glynda I need your help."

* * *

After a few several minutes the pair seemed to work in near perfect sync with each other as they managed to fight off the Beowolves as best they could. But Naruto didn't know if they could last for much longer. Little did he know that Summer felt the same way about there current situation.

As a Beowolf was about to strike Summer's blind side Naruto quickly covered her by smashing his stick over it's head. The Grimm fell hard to the ground but it's skull armour was too hard for his weapon as it snapped in two. "Shit." Naruto cursed his luck as he was now down to his bare hands.

Summer turned to find Naruto weaponless while another Beowolf was about to strike his blind side. Moving as fast as she could killed the Beowolf but only to find herself baited into a trap. As several Beowolves started the claw away at her aura.

"Summer!" Naruto rushed towards the gathering hoard around Summer. He punched his way towards Summer but was sent flying back towards the beach by the Alpha. The Grimm howling as he did so. As the Alpha howled the other Beowolves joined and it allowed Naruto a moment were he could clearly see Summer lying knocked out on the ground.

"No..." Naruto softly cried as he seen Summer lying unconscious on the ground. "No... I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" Naruto roared in anger at the Beowolves. It was in that very moment that Naruto had managed to activate a semblance.

He didn't notice this at the time as his eyes were focused on Summer but his aura spiked outwards from his body coating him in what looked like flames. As the sun set over the horizon Naruto could still clearly see the Grimm in front of him due to his semblance giving off enough of a glow.

"RAAHHH!" Naruto roared out in anger as he rushed towards the hoard of Grimm. He punched and kicked every Grimm in site as he forced his way towards Summer.

AS Naruto finally made his way over Summer's unconscious body he took a defensive stance. The Grimm then slowly started to encircle Naruto before the mindlessly rushed towards him at once.

Taking a deep breath Naruto moved between each Beowolf as fast as he could punching and kicking as many as he could. The Grimm that he hit would be sent flying back wards but were not down for long.

"You bastards don't when to give up do you?" Naruto growled outwards in anger not truly knowing his anger was acting like a beacon for more Grimm to arrive.

He continue'd to defend Summer off from the Beowolves and wasn't showing any sign of slowing down. As several creatures of Grimm began to fade into dust the Alpha moved forward towards Naruto. The Alpha then seemed to growl at the other Beowolves causing them to back way from him and Summer.

The Alpha Beowolf then turned it's attention directly towards Naruto as it growled in doing so. "So just me and you then. All right bring it!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards the Alpha.

Naruto made first contact as he delivered an uppercut enzuigiri kick to the side of the Alpha head but the Grimm was unmoved. AS Naruto fell to the ground he was too exposed as the Alpha swiped downward to the exposed former shinobi.

Naruto body was in serious pain as the Alpha's claws easily scared his stomach. As a counter Naruto tired to leg sweep the Grimm but it was too heavy and the beast once more remained unmoved from Naruto's attack.

The Alpha then kicked Naruto's side sending him backwards into a large tree. The impact caused the large trunk to snap like a small twig. The impact also cause Naruto momentum to stop as his back lied on the fallen trunk.

Naruto pulled himself up to his feet once more. "You're tougher than I thought... If the world is full of bastards like you I need to be stronger..." Naruto struggled to breath correctly after taking three heavy body blows in the space of a few moments.

But his the concerns of his own body were easily outweighed by the concern he had for Summer. As he looked between Summer and the Alpha the Grimm noticed this and turned to face the unconscious girl. "NOOO!"

With what felt like a second wind for Naruto he rushed towards the Grimm at near blinding speed and punched the Grimm's stomach. His aim was perfect as he connected at the Alpha's exposed soft tissue between it's armored ribs.

Summer's eyes slowly began to open as she seen the sight in front of her. A large Alpha Beowolf and someone standing in front of the Grimm protecting her. She couldn't get a clear look at his face but she knew his voice once he spoke.

"I will not let you touch her!" Naruto's attack great hurt the Grimm as yelped in pain. Pulling his fist out of the Alpha's stomach Naruto swiftly uppercutted the Grimm with a strong left hook. The Alpha then flew upwards into the air.

With his shinobi instincts taking over Naruto instinctively tired to form a Rasengan. But instead of a swirling ball of chakra taking from in his hand with was a swirling vortex of fire. Naruto then rushed towards the Alpha and his attacked hit the Grimm mid air as it fell. "TAKE THIS! RASENGAN!"

Naruto's attack instantly burnt straight through the Alpha with ease as a vortex of flames emerged from the Grimm's back. As the Alpha Beowolf fell backwards in death and faded into ash Naruto finally realized the form in which his body had taken. "I'm on fire but... Why don't I feel a thing?" Naruto asked himself.

"Naruto?.." Summer weak voice called out to Naruto. Upon hearing her voice the aura flames surrounding Naruto's body extinguished as he rushed her Summer. Naruto slowly pulled Summer up.

"You okay?" Naruto softly asked Summer.

Summer looked around as she seen the other Beowolves slowly creeping in around them. "I'm fine now but I don't know for how much longer."

Naruto then noticed the remaining Beowloves. He watched them leap into the air to attack them and he quickly held on to Summer tightly shielding her as much as he could but the Beowolves never attacked.

When the pair opened there eyes they seen all of the Beowolves floating in the air around them before the entire hoard was sent flying out towards the sea. As they looked around to see who had done that they both spotted Dr. Ambrose rushing towards them. "Are you two okay!?" They could hear the deep concern in her voice.

"Thanks to Naruto i'm fine. My head and body really hurt though." Summer groaned as Dr. Ambrose and Naruto helped her back to her feet.

Dr. Ambrose pulled out her scroll and done a quick scan of Summer's aura levels. "Well apart from a few bumps and bruises along with aura exhaustion you should be fine in two or three days. Now as for you." Dr. Ambrose turned her attention towards Naruto and done the same aura scan.

"Your aura is extremely low at the moment but a good nights sleep and you'll be fine." Dr. Ambrose sounded more relieved than Naruto and Summer when she finished checking them.

"Ah Doctor? How were those Grimm floating above us." Summer asked.

"Oh that was my friend Glynda." Dr. Ambrose then pointed towards her friend.

Naruto and Summer's attention was then brought to a tall blonde hair woman who looked in her early to mid twenties. "As glad as I am to see that you're both safe and sound I suggest we leave quickly before more of these things arrive." Glynda stated to the group as she turned to leave.

"Well she seems to be all sunshine and rainbows." Naruto dryly stated.

"Ohh she's just like that the first time you meet her. Once you get to know her she can be a real sweetheart." Dr. Ambrose nervously chuckled as Naruto and her both help Summer walk as they left towards the village of Patch.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well that's another chapter done and dusted for you folks I hope you all enjoyed it. Now there were a lot and I mean a lot of question asked over Naruto/Tai and Raven from either reviews or PMs. They varied a bit but they all more or less were the same answer so i'll only be answer a general question for it in the Q &A.**

 **1) What is going to happen with of Naruto/Tai's relationship with Raven?**

 **Yang will still be Born and Naruto/Tai will have some form of relationship but i won't be diving too much into the answer i'm afraid as I have a future story line planned for around the events leading up to it.**

 **2) Will the spirit of Kushina show up?**

 **Unfortunately I sort of miss calculated a few things in the first chapter. With Naruto no longer possessing any Chakra since leaving the barrier surrounding the Elemental Nations Kushina's Chakra which was part of Kurama's seal was also removed. once the story is finished however I will be going back to add a few extra details I missed and this will be one of them.**

 **3) Will Naruto's semblances be a little bit different from Yang's?**

 **Hopefully I gave a bit of more information over Naruto's semblance. I know the answer to the question last chapter was very vague but I only done this in order to not reveal too much information before it was actually written down for you all to read.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: A new Life needs a new Name

**Another chapter for you folks but before I get started I want to address an issue some readers had with the last chapter over Naruto usage of the rasengan. I will be explain this issue in a later chapter itself. But to reassure you all who message me, Naruto cannot use chakra in this story. The rasengan was simply Naruto's control over his semblance creating a resengan like attack. Anyway let's get going with this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Naruto and Summer's attention was then brought to a tall blonde hair woman who looked in her early to mid twenties. "As glad as I am to see that you're both safe and sound I suggest we leave quickly before more of these things arrive." Glynda stated to the group as she turned to leave._

 _"Well she seems to be all sunshine and rainbows." Naruto dryly stated._

 _"Ohh she's just like that the first time you meet her. Once you get to know her she can be a real sweetheart." Dr. Ambrose nervously chuckled as Naruto and her both help Summer walk as they left towards the village of Patch._

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 4: A new Life needs a new Name.

It had been six months since Naruto and Summer's encounter with the Grimm on that Shingle beach. During those six months Naruto trained like he had always done in Konoha. He was no where near the level of commitment Rock Lee held with training but it still was above his normal regime.

At the moment he was doing simple push ups outside the Clinic when Summer came to visit him. She groaned with annoyance before walking over to him.

"Still working hard I see." Summer spoke in a dulled down tone to Naruto. Once more she had caught him training himself into the ground... Again. "Here you'll need it."

Summer then put a small towel over Naruto's head and then handed him a bottle of water. "It's a good thing I brought these just in case."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled at Summer as he rubbed the seat from his forehead. "I know you hate me training but I won't be training like Bushy Brow hehe."

Summer looked confused as to who bushy brows was. "Who's Bushy Brow?"

"Oh his name was Rock Lee but I called him Bushy Brow. It was cause his eyebrows were seriously thick like so." Naruto then put his fingers over his own eyes brows. Summer couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"Was he that bad?"

"Well he would train every day for as long as possible. He was a monster when it came to working out. He would always test himself in his training as well like. If he couldn't do two hundred push ups in four minutes he would run five laps around the village."

Summer thought about the punishment Rock Lee would task himself with and looked back at Naruto confused. "Five laps around the village? That doesn't sound too bad."

"He would do those laps on his hands." Naruto deadpanned.

Summer went wide eyed for a moment. "Was he normal?" She half joked half serious.

Naruto chuckled as he responded. "Well not really, but that's what made Konoha so great there were so many different people you meet or run into."

"I'm sorry I brought up your memories of Konoha again. I know you still miss it." Summer head slumped downwards.

"It's okay. I'll always remember them with happy memories. I have to make a new life for myself here now... So... I was thinking of changing my name."

"What?!" Summer looked at Naruto shocked. "Why change your name? It was given to you by your parents wasn't it?"

"It was but... I want the name Naruto Uzumaki to be about my Ninja life... I feel as if another name would be needed if I am to be a Huntsman."

Summer gasped with excitement with what Naruto just said. "You're going to become a huntsmen!?"

Naruto seemed to be taken a bit back by Summer's excitement. "Ahh... Yeah why not."

"Oh my Oum we need to get you a weapon!" Summer then grabbed Naruto wrist and started to run towards Patch's Harbor at full speed.

"Summer Waaaaaait!" Naruto yelled as he was guided ( _dragged_ ) to the Harbor by Summer.

* * *

(Vale)

A half an hour boat trip later and the pair had arrived in the city of Vale. Naruto was currently rubbing his right side shoulder as they both walked through the city's streets.

"I'm sorry I got over excited." Summer right then wish her hood was able to fully cover her embarrassed face.

"Don't beat your self over it i'm fine see." Naruto then smiled as he waved his right arm widely around his body. "Anyway... Where abouts are we going to?"

"The same place I got my spear/rifle Thorn. It's a weapons shop called Hunters and Halfwits."

Naruto stopped when he heard the name of the shop they were going to. Summer turned around and seen the utter confusion on Naruto's face. "Why would you have halfwits in the name of your shop."

"It's a joke the owners have with each other. I thought the same when I first heard the name as well."

"Ohh... A guess it makes a bit more sense then." Naruto didn't want to question any more on the subject as once they turned the corner the shop itself was in sight.

"Here we are!" Summer stated as she happily walked into the store. "Hey Griffon, hey Geoff."

"Hey Summer it's good to see you again." A tall short dreadlocked haired blonde woman smiled as she greeted Summer.

"Hey squirt." Naruto guess the man who greeted Summer next was Geoff. "Now your order for those high caliber fire dust rounds haven't arrived in yet but what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to help my friend Naruto here with his weapon."

Griffon and Geoff then both looked behind Summer and seen a nervous looking Naurto wave at them. "Oh a friend who is also a boy. How very daring of you Summer." Griffon decided to tease poor Summer causing the young girl to heavily blush.

"It's not like that."

"Relax kiddo Griff's only messing with you. So kid what have you got in mind? We have swords, knifes, spears, axes, you name it we got it. Plus each weapon can be transformed into either a pistol or rifle so what'll be your poison?" Geoff asked Naruto.

"Uhmm. Honestly I haven't really thought about it much. I train and fight mainly with kunai knifes if that helps." Naruto honestly tried to answer Geoff's question.

Naruto's answer seemed to intrigue both Griffon and Geoff. "Kunai huh? Would you say you're more of a hand to hand fighter then?" This time Griffon asked.

"Yeah."

Griffon and Geoff then both looked at each other before speaking at the same time. "Gauntlets."

"Right kid let's go back and get some measurements sorted." Geoff then put his arm over and lead him out towards the back of the shop. Geoff's voice started to slowly fade. "So any extra you want spec'd out on this bad boy!"

Knowing that Griffon was now alone with Summer now would be her only time for girl talk ( _tease_ ). "He's quite cute isn't he?"

"What?" Summer heavily blush as she seen Girffon quickly raise her eyebrows. "Well I can kind of see it."

"I think he likes you too." Griffon stated out to Summer.

"What?..." Once more Summer heavily blushed. "What makes you say that?"

"Summer i've been married to Geoff for over 12 years. The boy is following you like a lost puppy." Griffon winked at Summer and after a few seconds of awkward silence for Summer she seen Geoff and Naruto had returned from the back of the shop.

"That's one hell of an order kid. I'll see what I can do but give me about 4 or 5 weeks to get everything set up for you." Geoff then hardly patted a pale looking Naruto on the back.

Summer looked at Naruto concerned. "Are you okay? You look very white."

"I'm great, never been better." Naruto quickly answered Summer's question as he quickly left the shop.

"Naruto wait for me." Summer quickly left to follow after Naruto. As the two teen left the store Girffon turned to face her husband.

"Did you just scare the kid?" An annoyed Girffon asked.

"No, I got his me order." Geoff nonchalantly responded. He then picked up a large steel hammer. "I then said that Summer is so much of a loyal customer to us that she's almost a second daughter."

"Did you use the hammer at any point in your speech?"

"No..." Geoff childishly answered back before Griffon stared him down once more. "Alright. I said I would smash his balls in if he hurt her. You happy?"

"Yes." Griffon smiled as she kissed Geoff's cheek. "Good boy."

* * *

(Ferry heading towards Patch later that evening)

Summer and Naruto were standing at the back of the Ferry as it crossed the small gap between Patch and Vale. They were watching the City of Vale and the sun began to set. "I had a lot of fun today.. Thank you Summer."

"Ohh it was nothing." Summer turned to hide for blush from Naruto. Girffon's earlier teasing still fresh in her head.

"I think i'm starting to get use to this... Living here y'know. Still can't think of a name."

Summer then remembered what Naruto had said earlier about him being interested in becoming a Huntsman but he wished to use a name. "Are you sure having a change of your name is really what you think is best? I kind of like Naruto."

"Well how about this for an idea. My records will say my new name but you can keep calling me Naruto how about that?"

Summer thought about Naruto's offer for a moment before accepting. "You have yourself a deal."

Naruto and Summer smiled at each other as they both high five'd. "Now the question is what new name should I take." Naruto softly closed his eyes and his mind turn deep into thought over his new name.

Summer done the same but she briefly opened her eyes. In that brief moment she say the sun set behind the city of Vale as the sun's rays glistened on the water in front of the City. It was then that Summer thought of a name. "How about Taiyang Xiao Long?"

"Taiyang Xiao Long? What's it mean?" Naruto asked.

"I think it means Big Sunny Dragon." Summer answered before she continue'd to try and sell the name idea to Naruto. "I also think it kind of sounds like the same language your original name is in."

Naruto started then to laugh when he heard Summer reason for liking his new name. As he turned to look at her Naruto didn't know what hit him. As he stared at Summer he was utterly stunned and speechless.

He didn't know if it was the way the wind was blowing her hair but for the the first time Naruto had a clear look at Summer's silver eyes and he was trapped looking at them. To him they were just so stunning he didn't want to look away.

Summer turned to find Naruto looking at her and continue'd to blush as he stared into her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Summer... I don't know how to.." Naruto was about to continue but the deafening noise of the Ferry's horn cried out causing both teens to jump. The reason the Feryy's horn blew was to signal they were about to dock into the Harbor.

A few moments later the teens had both managed to re-compose them selves they tried to continue where they last were. "What were you saying Naruto?"

Naruto seemed to stumble on his word for a few moments before it seemed like he sighed in defeat. "It was nothing. Sorry Summer. Maybe another time."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well that's another chapter up and done with. I actually re-wrote the whole thing about 5 or 6 times lol but I have two more OC's that will be added as Patch academy teachers soon as well in the up coming chapters.**

 **Anyway there were a few question for this chapter's Q &A so let's get going!**

 **1) How long until Summer and Naruto enter Beacon Academy? It will be roughly 2, 3 or 4 chapters away at this point. The story will have a few time skips between chapters.**

 **2) Will Konoha lose all of it's treaty alliances? Well by the time Naruto left they only had the alliance with the Sand but I wouldn't be able to comment on it because it was the D** **aimyo that ordered Naruto banishment. I would like to think the Sand would keep there alliance with the Leaf village.**

 **3) How could Naruto take Yang (is Summer Yang's BIOLOGICAL Mother, not Raven, in this story?) and Ruby to the Elemental Nations if it has been stated that the Barrier DOES NOT allow ANYTHING in!? To answer the question over Yang's mother that will be Raven as it is in cannon. The issue itself will be brought up in a later part of the story. And personally I am looking forward to writing it. (PS it's not a lemon or a lime ya dirty bastards)**

 **Now for the main reason behind your question. This part of the first chapter is so misread. the line in question goes as so "** sometimes I felt like taking the kids with me and going back but..." **Now after he say this Naruto pauses because he knows he cannot go back. For two reasons. One, Those with chakra (IE:Grimm and outside humans) cannot enter past the barrier. And Two, he doesn't know where the barrier actually is. Naruto was knocked out cold not long after he left the barrier and drifted out in the Ocean. At that point of the story this older Naruto wants to return home but he knows he can't. It's not a typing mistake...**

 **4) What Age is Naruto currently? And will he and Summer be joining Beacon a few years early like Ruby? As of this chapter Naruto and Summer are both 15 the same age as Ruby is at Volume 1. And as you could guess they won't be joining Beacon early at all. They will be 17 like every other student.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: My Will of Fire

**Big time skip in this chapter coming up right now as we move slightly closer to Summer and Naruto's beacon enrollment. Now Naruto's appearance will be more or less close to Taiyang's** **appearance during his beacon days** **so with another chapter ready is story I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Summer turned to find Naruto looking at her and continue'd to blush as he stared into her eyes. "Naruto?"_

 _"Summer... I don't know how to.." Naruto was about to continue but the deafening noise of the Ferry's horn cried out causing both teens to jump. The reason the Feryy's horn blew was to signal they were about to dock into the Harbor._

 _A few moments later the teens had both managed to re-compose them selves they tried to continue where they last were. "What were you saying Naruto?"_

 _Naruto seemed to stumble on his word for a few moments before it seemed like he sighed in defeat. "It was nothing. Sorry Summer. Maybe another time."_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 5: My Will of Fire

Next week was Naruto's 17th birthday and he was going into his final year at Signal Academy. Officially he was now know as Taiyang Xiao Long for nearly a year having legally changed his name when he turned 16.

Despite not liking the fact he was back inside a classroom the saving grace for Naruto/Taiyang was sharing most of his classes with Summer. Out of the classes he didn't share with her though he enjoyed Grimm simulation the most.

Grimm simulation was mainly used to test changes the students would make to there weapons from time to time and to also train there semblance if needed.

The class was run by Mr. Onceler who was a local Huntsman who lived on the island. The classes would involve students fighting one on one with a single Grimm and they would be evaluated each time.

When he first started Naruto/Taiyang would often struggle as he was still getting used to his weapon but there was one thing that seems to be on the back of Mr. Onceler's mind as he would watch Naruto/Taiyang fight. He would never activate his semblance.

"So Mr. Xiao Long what are we testing out today?" Mr. Onceler asked his student.

"I got new dust blades for Slayer. I wanna see how they work out."

In fact this was an issue or concern for several other students as well. And it now it was the last session of the class as Naruto/Taiyang walked up to a crate with contained a Grimm waiting to be unleashed. But the class had to continue for now.

"Ready.. Begin!"

The captured Beowolf lunged forward towards Naruto/Taiyang. Fully activating his gauntlets three long claws extended from Naruto/Taiyang's twin gauntlets. The blades of the claws were shinning a bright light blue.

Avoiding the large paw of the Beowolf Naruto/Taiyang ducked underneath it and slashed at it's exposed belly. This left three precise cuts that were long and deep in the Grimm belly. Normally these cuts would kill the Grimm but was still standing.

However the side of the Beowolf that had the cut wounds was freezing solid. Naruto/Taiyang then preformed a side thrust kick onto the cuts and shattered the frozen side of the Grimm killing it in the process.

The class then applauded Naruto/Taiyang as he took his seat again. But no sooner had he sat back then the bell rang to signal the end of class.

Having just watched Naruto/Taiyang once more Mr. Onceler's curiosity got the better of him and he spoke to his young student. "Mr. Xiao Long but I would like to ask you to remain behind after class if that's okay."

"Sure." Naruto/Taiyang responded. A few moments later as the rest of the students left the only two who remained were Mr. Onceler and Naruto/Taiyang alone in the classroom.

"Now Tai I didn't want to ask you this during class but can I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

"Sure ask away teach." Naruto/Taiyang responded.

"Well it's just I have yet to witness you using your semblance. I just concerned if you have discovered it or if you have not." Mr. Onceler ask.

Naruto/Taiyang thought about Mr. Onceler's question. He tried to remember if he ever used a semblance and then a memory hit him. He remembered that day at the beach with summer over two years ago. He remembered his body engulfed in flames. "I think I have a semblance."

"You think?" Mr. Onceler asked with concern. "Do you not remember it much?.. Any detail could help Tai."

"I remember my body being surrounded by flames but I don't remember it actually happening... Wait I don't mean it like that more like. More like I don't remember how those flames appeared." Naruto/Taiyang tried his best to explain but was finding it hard to do so.

Mr. Onceler could see the subject was not an easy one for Taiyang to explain. "So then it's not a case you might have to relive that moment in order to active your semblance. Do you remember the exact details before you remember your body in flames?"

"I remember Summer being surrounded by Beowolves and then I remember fighting them off her." Naruto/Taiyang informed Mr. Onceler of his memories.

"So it was in an act of anger or rage in seeing someone hurt..." Mr. Onceler looked deep in thought for a few moments before he continue'd. "I suppose with a semblance like fire anger could be the key once more to unlocking it. Try and get angry for me Tai. Let's see if it activates your semblance."

Naruto/Taiyang understanding what Mr. Oncler was asking for closed his eyes and tried to emerge his mind back into that memory.

As his rage slowly build Mr. Onceler could see the flicker of flames start to grow slowly surround his student before he roared out in anger. The flames then spread outwards from Naruto/Taiyang's body. Mr. Onceler watched onwards in awe. "Incredible."

Naruto/Taiyang opened his eyes and looked at this body. He could clearly see the flames but he could not feel it's heat effecting him. "I don't even feel these flames."

"Would you be able to try using your semblance against a Grimm?" Mr. Onceler asked.

"Sure." Naruto/Taiyang agreed as Mr. Onceler signaled on his scroll for a crate to arrive in his class. Once the crate was opened a Beowolf charged outwards towards Naruto/Taiyang.

Punching the Grimm directly on hit's chest a burst of flames exploded from the Grimm's back leaving a gaping hole on it's chest. Slowly the Grimm faded into nothing. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous Tai!"

With praise given to him by Mr. Onceler the flames around Naruto/Taiyang faded back down. "Now I would like to offer you a chance to train with me."

"What do you mean train?" Naruto asked.

"Well my boy you just activated your semblance by your own will for the first time. I would like to help you in train to control this new power. After all you can't expect to become a huntsman i you can't fully control your own semblance. Now all we need to do for today would be to name your semblance."

Naruto thought for a brief moment before remembering something the old man Third Hokage used to say to him. "What about the Will of Fire?"

"Will of Fire?" Mr. Onceler looked at Naruto/Taiyang with confusion.

"It was a saying i heard in my old village. The Will of Fire Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect those who they love the most."

Mr. Onceler then began to chuckle after Naruto/Taiyang explained what the Will of Fire meant before patting him on the back. "Then i'd say it's a fitting name. Now you'd best be off to your next class. Tell the teacher that you had to speak to me and i'll inform then of why you were late. So arrive back here after school. I'll go through some exercises that'll help you out with your training. Now run along."

"Thank Mr. Onceler! I'll see you later!" And with that Naruto/Taiyang quickly left the room off to his next class.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Now before you all go off in a tangent it was a short chapter i know. but the last two chapters before Beacon starts will be short due to them just filling in information i want to have written before moving on wards with the story. that and i don;t really enjoy writing 5 or 6 thousand word chapters. But anyway personally i was finding it hard to actually write this chapter with the whole Naruto/Taiyang thing so i'm gonna ask you guys on how i should continue.**

 **Should I continue writting as**  
 **A: Naruto/Taiyang,**  
 **B: Naruto and only have Taiyang written when being spoken to or**  
 **C: Taiyang and only have Naruto** **written** **when Summer speaks to** **Taiyang** **.**

 **Write down what you'd like me to use and the one with the most i'll continue with. Anyway let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Will the Akatsuki destroy Konoha? They will still attack Konoha and roughly during the time of this chapter they would've already attacked. But since Konoha is now fully an AU it's up to you to decide if they survived or not.**

 **2) Will the Akatsuki try to find or track Naruto? No simply because they don't know where he is. And since no chakra can exist outside of the barrier sensors wouldn't be able to locate Naruto. They would be able to track the Nine Tails but wither they would be able to capture him is another thing.**

 **3) Will there be any more possible Rooster Teeth cameos? I'm not gonna lie. I am planning to have an omake down the line about Yang's first words and I was gonna have** **Naruto/Taiyang shout out "GOD DAMMIT BARB!" But to answer your question there might be a few popped in here and there.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Confession

**Sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter but a lot has happened with me recently that has prevented me from continuing with this story. Now it's gonna stop me but unfortunately it will prevent me from posting regularly on this site for the time being.**

 **I apologize but somethings can't be helps and my private life has to come before this website i'm afraid.**

 **Anyway of the posting of this chapter the poll from that i suggested from the last chapter has been decided.**

 **It was close in the votes but option C Taiyang and only have Naruto written when Summer speaks to Taiyang won by a majority of 2 votes over option B.**

 **So as you can probably tell from the review of the last chapter I already implemented in this chapter review of the last chapter.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _"Well my boy you just activated your semblance by your own will for the first time. I would like to help you in train to control this new power. After all you can't expect to become a huntsman i you can't fully control your own semblance. Now all we need to do for today would be to name your semblance."_

 _Naruto thought for a brief moment before remembering something the old man Third Hokage used to say to him. "What about the Will of Fire?"_

 _"Will of Fire?" Mr. Onceler looked at Taiyang with confusion._

 _"It was a saying i heard in my old village. The Will of Fire Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect those who they love the most."_

 _Mr. Onceler then began to chuckle after Taiyang explained what the Will of Fire meant before patting him on the back. "Then i'd say it's a fitting name. Now you'd best be off to your next class. Tell the teacher that you had to speak to me and i'll inform then of why you were late. So arrive back here after school. I'll go through some exercises that'll help you out with your training. Now run along."_

 _"Thank Mr. Onceler! I'll see you later!" And with that Taiyang quickly left the room off to his next class._

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 6: Confession

Arriving late to his next class Taiyang arrived into the classroom in a burst of speed. "Mr. Xiao Long while I like that you have finally arrived in my class I would like to know what kept you for so long."

Tai rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as the entire room looked at him waiting for his response. "Sorry Miss Herbst I was late because Mr. Onceler was helping me out with something. He said he would vouch for me."

"Very well. I'll speak to him after class. Now please take your seat so we can continue." Miss Herbst then pointed towards Taiyang's seat beside Summer.

As soon as Tai sat down Summer quietly whispered to him. "What did Mr. Onceler want with you?"

"He was helping me over my Semblance." Tai whispered back in response.

"Really!?" Summer excitedly whispered back. "So you really activated it then?"

"Yeah he even helped me give it a name." Tai gave a sad smile to Summer as he remembered how he thought of the old Third Hokage.

Summer seen this as became a little worried. "You okay Naruto?"

"Yeah just..." Tai was silent for a while as he though about what to say next. Slowly he turned at looked right at Summer before he continue'd. "Summer can I ask you something after classes have ended today?"

Summer could help but lightly blush as Tai deeply stared at her." Y-yeah s-sure." Summer nervously answered.

For the remainder of the class there was an awkward silence between the pair with both parties catching a glimpse at the other.

Later after classes they both meet up by Patch's Harbor. "Hey Naruto! Sorry I kept you waiting."

Tai nervously rubbed the back of his head in response. "Don't worry about I just arrived here a couple a moments ago myself so I wasn't waiting long."

Summer could tell he was nervous over something and decided to ask. "Are you okay Naruto? You've been acting a bit strange since your class with Mr. Onceler. Did something happen?"

"I managed to fully activate my semblance." Tai nervously stated to Summer.

Summer gasped with excitement. "Oh that's wonderful Naruto!" Tai could easily see the excitement in Summer's face and couldn't help but smile in response. "But if that's what happened why are you so... Y'know..."

"That also part of the reason as well." Tai rubbed the back in his head as he answered. "You see I'm going to be calling my semblance 'The Will of Fire.' and that phrase holds a special meaning to me."

"What does it mean?"

"In Konoha it means to love, believe, cherish, and fight to protect what you love the most... And for me... That's you Summer." Tai confessed his feeling to Summer. He was so nervous he couldn't look her in the eye.

There was a silence between Summer and Tai after his confession but it didn't last long and Summer grabbed a hold of Tai's face so she could look at it directly.

Tai could see the serious look on Summer's face and started to panic. He had never seen Summer look at his so serious before. "Do you mean it?"

Tai was stumped by Summer question and mumbled in response. "W-what?"

"I said, Naruto Uzumaki. Did you mean what you just said." Summer asked once more. Keeping her serious look focused on Tai.

"Yes." A simple answer from Tai was all that was needed as Summer pulled Tai downwards for a kiss.

Tai didn't expect the sudden kiss from Summer and did not fight back as his mind became blank in ecstasy. When Summer broke the kiss Tai didn't know how long had passed in fact he didn't even cared. The girl he was in love with felt the same way he did.

He looked down to see a glint of red on summer's cheeks as she smiled at him. "Took you long enough you big dummy."

I'm Summer I didn't know you felt the same way." Tai apologized as Summer softly began to cry. "Please don't cry Summer."

"I'm crying cause i'm happy you idiot." Summer softly answered as she wiped away her tears of joy.

"How long?" Tai asked.

"What?"

"How long have you felt the same way over me?"

Summer thought about not answering Tai question be she didn't want to start their relationship off with a lie. "I started feeling like this towards you after what happened with those Grimm and you defended me..."

Tai then tightly hugged Summer. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long Summer. But I promise to make it up to you."

"I know one way you can make it up for me." Summer said she she pushed herself away from Tai's hug so she could look at him.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

Summer then pulled out what looked like a large brown envelope. "I know you already filled in your application form for Beacon... Can you help me post mine... And when we're at Beacon could we." Summer's head began to sink downwards as she got more embarrassed as she continue'd talking

Tai chuckled as he pulled Summer's chin upwards so he could kiss her forehead. "You don't have to finish what you were saying Summer I understand." Summer and Tai then smiled warmly at each other before Tai grabbed her arm and pulled Summer towards an Airship.

"Come on let's go and submit that application to Beacon together."

* * *

(One Week Later in Beacon)

"Here are the new applications for the Academy first years in a few months." Glynda Goodwitch stated as she dropped a small pile of applications on a desk.

"Thank you Glynda." A male voice spoke out in thanks.

"Professor Ozpin is there anything else I can help you out with?"

"Another cup of Coffee would be nice but I will be able to get that myself other than that'll be all Glynda." Professor Ozpin stated to Glynda as he opened one of the Application forms.

Professor Ozpin read the form with great detail but the thing that caught his attention was the photo of the applicant attached to the application. "Silver eyes."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that leaves us finished with technically the Introduction Arc/Part of the Story dealt with. As you can guess the next story will be Summer and Taiyang/Naruto's first few days at Beacon so the next few chapters will be a lot longer than the last two for sure.**

 **Anyway there were a few questions posted after the last chapter so let's get rolling with the Q &A!**

 **1) If Salem gets killed, and the Grimm disappear, wouldn't the barrier no longer be needed!? Yes that would be true but technically the barrier would still be in place because it was created as a permanent barrier.**

 **2) Will the Rikudo Sennin meet Taiyang/Naruto? No. This is because of the Barrier set in place surrounding the Elemental Nations. Chakra cannot exsit outside of this barrier and since the Sage has only appeared as a living form of Chakra he would not be able to appear before Naruto/Taiyang.**

 **3) At some points will the story's POV change from Naruto/Taiyang to Summer or even one of the Branwen twins? It is possible and it is something I could look into especially since I'll be starting the Beacon Arc soon.**

 **4) How long do you plan for this story to last? Honestly it's not going to be a very long story I will be surprised if I reach 100,000 words but the story will end at the same time as the first chapter started. When Ruby and Yang leave home for Beacon.**

 **5) Is Summer going to come back or is will she remain dead? That would be up for the RWBY cannon to decide. This is only my take on the prequel to the actual cannon so I won't be making major changes that'l effect the RWBY we all know and love.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Twin Black Birds

**Alright so it's the Start of Tai and Summer's time at Beacon Academy. There will be a few time skips between some chapters but i'll try to get at least one good story arc for each year if possible. Anyway here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _"Here are the new applications for the Academy first years in a few months." Glynda Goodwitch stated as she dropped a small pile of applications on a desk._

 _"Thank you Glynda." A male voice spoke out in thanks._

 _"Professor Ozpin is there anything else I can help you out with?"_

 _"Another cup of Coffee would be nice but I will be able to get that myself other than that'll be all Glynda." Professor Ozpin stated to Glynda as he opened one of the Application forms._

 _Professor Ozpin read the form with great detail but the thing that caught his attention was the photo of the applicant attached to the application. "Silver eyes."_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 7: Twin Black Birds

"Wow Naruto look! You can see Patch from up here!" Summer stated to Tai with excitement as she looked out of the huge airship that was taking both seventeen year old students to Beacon.

"Yeah... Everything looks so small from up here."

"Oh I can't wait until we get to Beacon I can't believe we're finally here! Oh this is so exciting!" Summer couldn't hold back as Tai held her down from jumping all over the airship.

"Calm down Summer we should almost be there!"

The ride up towards Beacon Academy is only a five minute trip from Vale's Airport and as soon as the Airship docked and the doors opened Summer sprinted out of the ship at full speed thanks to her Semblance. "Summer wait!" Tai shouted out but his voice fell on deaf ears as Summer was out of range.

Tai sighed in annoyance before he started to walk after the excited Summer.

* * *

(Summer)

After dashing out of the Airship Summer found herself standing at the front of Beacon Academy. She could see a huge stone statue featuring two figures, one a male and the other a younger-looking female, standing over the top of a downed Beowolf.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Summer stated with amazement. But unfortunately her head was in the clouds and she wasn't looking where she was walking and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." Summer quickly apologized.

"Oh it's okay you don't have to worry about it. I'm actually day dreaming as I walk around Beacon as well." Summer looked at the young girl she has run into. She had long flowing red hair with clear green eyes she extended her hand out towards Summer. "My name is Carolina Church It's nice to meet you."

"Summer Rose and it's nice to meet you too!"

Carolina smiled as Summer accepted her offer of friendship. "Well look at that first day and i've already made a new friend haha."

"I know I bet Tai will be... Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea, I left Tai by the airship!" Summer's skin turn to a pure white as her eyes widened in horror.

"Sorry who's Tai?" Carolina asked.

"He's my boyfriend. We both joined Beacon at the same time." Summer explained. "Wanna come with me to find him?"

"Sure sound like fun"

* * *

(Taiyang)

"Where is she?" Tai thought out loud to himself as he searched for Summer at Beacon's entrance. As Tai stood still be was bumped into from behind causing him to slightly stumble.

Tai turned around to see a long dark haired girl who bumped into him. "Sorry about that you okay?" Tai asked.

"Watch where you're going!" She snarled out in anger at Tai. He could clearly see into her dark red eyes.

"Watch where i'm going. Listen here lady you bumped into me. I was only asking if you are alright. " Tai calmly retorted back to the girl.

"You got a death wish or something?" She ask Tai and she butted her head into his head.

"No but it appears you do." Tai responded back not backing down to his girl's threat. But before the situation could get any worse a dark haired male slapped the back of the girl's head.

"What the hell Qrow! What did you do that for!?" She shouted out at Qrow.

"You idiot. We're here to gain knowledge as Huntsmen and Huntresses not pick a fight with every person you see Raven." Qrow quickly responded back to Raven before he turned his attention towards Tai.

"Sorry about that my little twin sister can be pig headed at times. Sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"No worries, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long." Tai extended his hand out towards Qrow who accepted.

"Qrow Branwen and the bundle of sunshine and rainbows over there is Raven."

"Nice to meet you Qrow. So i'm guessing it's your first day here as well"

"Yeah it appears we're on the same boat as yourself. We're kind of lost hehe." Qrow rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Ugh you two are so annoying!" Raven loudly groaned at the two boys.

"Sorry about that I think it would be best if I take Raven out of here. I have the feeling she's going to be starting another fight soon."

"Sounds like fun haha. good luck Qrow."

"Thanks. catch ya later Tai." With there goodbyes said and Qrow dragging Raven away from any potential fight Tai decided to continue his search for Summer.

"Naruto." A weak voice called out that made Tai look around as he tried to pin point who was calling him out.

"Naruto!" The same voice cried out this time louder as Tai recognized it as Summer's voice.

Tai turned around to face the direction he believed Summer was calling him from only to be quickly tackled to the ground by an oncoming white blur. After tacking an impact hard on the ground Tai groaned as he opened his eyes to find a smiling Summer looking back at him. "Hi."

"Hey Summer. Mind getting of me for a moment so I can get back on my feet again." Tai softly spoke to Summer. Pain was clear in his voice as he spoke.

"Opps Sorry." Summer quickly stood back up and allowed Tai to do the same. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't expect a spear tackle out of nowhere hehe." Tai shrugged off the pain to comfort Summer in a way.

"Oh Naruto allow me to introduce you to a new friend I made." Summer then stood beside a tall girl with long flowing red hair. "Naruto meet Carolina Church."

"Hello there."

"Hello it's nice to meet you Carolina i'm Taiyang." Tai introduced himself to Carolina. However the young red head looked confused for a moment.

"Sorry You're Taiyang. I thought your name was Naruto since Summer was shouting it out as she ran towards you. You two must be close since she's giving you a nickname. But I wonder why call him Naruto after a fishcake?" Carolina asked.

Summer's face turned beet red once Carolina mentioned about a nickname and of how close they are. She honestly never really thought that it could be interpreted that way. She had thought since she was calling Tai by his real name people wouldn't see it in that light.

Tai seeing Summer's embarrassment patted the top of her head in reassurance as he lightly chuckled. "It's a bit of a long story really hehe. But it means Maelstrom not fishcake."

"I see." Carolina couldn't help but smile when she seen how close her two new friends were. 'I hope i can meet more people in this school who are as nice as these two are.' But Carolina's inner thoughts were brought to an end as a stern voice spoke over Beacon's PA system.

 **"Would all first year students please gather at the Amphitheater. I repeat, w** **ould all first year students please gather at the Amphitheater."**

"Well looks like we have to go... any idea where the Amphitheater is?" Summer asked in hope. She looked over at Carolina who shrugged not knowing the answer.

Seeing the confusion on the faces of both girls Tai pointed towards a near by sign that stated 'Amphitheater.' "Something tells me it's that way."

* * *

(Amphitheater)

Having made there way over to the Amphitheater the gang seen that the theater was packed full to the near brim. "A bit crowded in here don't you think?"

"Agreed." Carolina nodded in agreement.

Summer on the other hand due to her short stature was struggling to see in front of her and couldn't get a grasp at the full size of the crowd. But once she got a clear view of the stage thanks to Tai she seen The headmaster of Beacon standing alone on the stage.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy. My name is Professor Ozpin and I will be your head master in this school for the next 4 years. Today marks your first step to becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses. And even though the road ahead is long and arduous it is the job of myself and of my staff here is this academy to help you deal with those future problems."

"Now when I look at all these new faces today I see so much talent waiting to brought out. To be molded into shields to protect the innocent. But that journey will begin tomorrow. Tonight you will be staying in the Amphitheater to rest for tomorrow your journey will begin."

The crowd was excited after Professor Ozpin's speech as their anticipation was building. "Tomorrow it is then." Tai softly spoke to himself.

* * *

(Next Morning)

That night the Amphitheater was split 50/50 with the Boy taking the left hand side and the girls sleeping on the right. But when you're filled in a room of teenagers hormones can only build. Tai felt that this was a test to check if they could focus on tomorrow but several of the students had already failed and were taken out of the Amphitheater.

So for safe measure Tai slept as far away from the girls side as much as he possibly could advising Summer and Carolina to do the same.

They meet up the next morning in the student's locker room. "Hey Naruto! How did you sleep last night. I couldn't get much sleep cause of the excitement." Summer asked Tai as she greeted him.

"I slept like a baby. And now it's time to show off when me and Akuma can do." Tai replied with a smile as he pulled out his twin gauntlets and attached them to his arms.

"Oh you use gauntlets I take it you're a close range fighter then." Carolina stated.

"Yeah Akuma has three gears. The first in an absorbing knuckleduster. I punch something and the energy of the impact is stored in the padding covering my fist. A second later the energy is send back out making sure whatever I punch always gets sent flying." Tai showed off this form when he enclosed his fist and the lower half of his gauntlets covered his knuckles.

"The second gear Akuma can do is it's claw form." With a flick down of his wrist two medium sized blades extended from the top of his gauntlets.

"The final gear is my long range ability." Tai then flicked his wrist upward and a dust crated kunai knife appeared his his hand. the knife itself was a light sky blue colour.

"Whoa!" Carolina awed his amazement.

"Yeah I can use Akuma with three different types of dust. Ice, Fire and Electricity. Tried using Earth and Gravity but... It didn't end well." Tai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "But I also discovered I could use the dust for my other two gears as well hehe."

"That's amazing! What about you Summer." Carolina asked with excitement.

"Oh I just use my Spear/Sniper Rifle Wit Riot." Summer stood tall and proud as she extended her spear to it's full 6ft long length. But Carolina's lack of reaction was the shock for Summer. "You don't like it?"

"Oh no it's not that I think it's wonderful. It's just compared to Tai's... Oops." Carolina realized what she was saying and stopped herself from continuing.

"Well I wouldn't say that. Wit Riot easily packs more of a punch that what Akuma ever could. It still amazes me how Summer even uses it. I mean come on how many weapons can easily kill a Monstro with a single shot over 500 yards away."

"Seriously?" Carolina spoke with a clear shocked tone in her voice.

"I'm not joking. Summer's one hell of a shot."

Carolina then turned around and seen the over proud look on Summer's face. "Good boy." Summer stated as she jumped to kiss Tai on his cheek.

"Well Summer I apologize and take what I said back."

"What about you Carolina? What weapon do you have?" Tai asked.

"Ohh Sorry." Carolina apologized as she pulled out an assault rifle. "She's called Eirinopoiós. It's an assault rifle first off but when i get into close quarters." Carolina spun the assault rifle and it form into a rough form of a sword.

A second later the outline of a sword became clear and Summer and Tai were amazed to how it looked. "The only real disadvantage I have over this is that using this from empties my dust cartridge."

"Worth it for the pay off I guess." Tai stated.

"Would All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Show time!"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well we're back to sort of longish chapters. Anyway my plan was to address two things in this chapter the first was to cover more on Naruto/Tai's weapon Slayer. Yes i know it's a weak name but i honestly could not think of anything better.**

 **Now for what it basically looks like first gear will look and act like Crossbones' gauntlet from MCU.** **Second gear will look like the predator's gauntlets but with smooth claws like wolverine instead of a multi edged blade.** **And of course Third gear is just a simple dust kunai.**

 **The second thing I wanted to address was a second team that i'll be following. While the majority of the time will be following STRQ I wanted to have another team to interact with while in classes. Carolina was just the first member introduced. And no it won't be full of RvB members either.**

 **Anyway let's wrap this chapter up with Q &A!**

 **1) Will General Ironwood show up? Yes but as to wither he is a general or not i haven't yet decided.**

 **2) Will we ever get to see what is happening back in the Elemental Nations!? I'm afriad not. The story is solely going to be around Naruto's new life in Remnant**

 **3) What happened to Asura's Chakra!? It left Naruto's body once he crossed the barrier simple as. As I said before Chakra cannot exist outside of the sage of the six paths barrier.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**

 **Update** **30/8/2017** **: Name of Naruto's Weapon has been updated to Akuma.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Emerald Forest Part 1

**Alright now due to a few messages I got since the last chapter there has been an update for the name f Naruto's gauntlets. Following the advise to use something from his past I decided to use the Japanese for Demon Akuma as the name. Before posting this chapter I have updated it into the last chapter. But anyway let's get going with this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _A second later the outline of a sword became clear and Summer and Tai were amazed to how it looked. "The only real disadvantage I have over this is that using this from empties my dust cartridge."_

 _"Worth it for the pay off I guess." Tai stated._

 _"Would All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

 _"Show time!"_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 8: The Emerald Forest Part 1

Standing on the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest Tai's excitement continue'd to grow. He turned to look at Summer and he could see she was feeling the same way he was. Each student waited on top on a panel each as Professor Ozpin walked in front of them.

Professor Ozpin could see that there was a mixture of emotions showing on would be student's faces. Before he began speaking he took a quick sip from his coffee mug.

"Today marks your first step to becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses. You will each be launched into the Emerald Forest. Inside the forest there is an abandoned temple. There you will find some artifacts. Retrieve one and return to the top of this cliff." Professor Ozpin paused to take a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"There will be many dangers within the forest and you will be monitored and evaluated during your time in the forest. And for your safety the instructors have been advised that if your life is in danger they are in jump in and assist. However a word of warning. In the case of an instructors intervening on your behalf you will have failed the exam."

All of the students looked nervous upon hearing Opzin's speech. "Sir doesn't that seem a bit harsh?" a random male voice asked.

"I suppose You could say that but if your aim to become Huntresses and Huntsmen how can I grant you the role of protecting other when you could not protect your own self." Ozpin calmly answered. Tai thought deeply about what Ozpin was saying.

'He's not wrong. I suppose this Forest must be like Training Ground 44 during the Chunin Exams in Konoha. So I shouldn't take this exam lightly then.' Tai thought to himself.

"Sir, what about team members? I've been told that first year students are normally paired into teams during this exam." A random female voice spoke out to Professor Ozpin.

"Yes of course teammates. Simply put who ever you first make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years."

'Wait! That means someone else could be Summer's/Naruto's partner.' Tai and Summer both thought in a moment of panic.

"Good luck." Ozpin raised his mug and his soon to be student were launched upwards and into the Emerald Forest below.

* * *

(Tai)

Once Tai had landed he looked around and seen that there was no one nearby. 'Safe for the moment. I'll have to find Summer ASAP. The longer I wait the more than likely she'll run into someone else.' Tai though to himself.

From the bushes behind him however he could hear them rustling. He turned to find a Boarbatusk charging at him. Rolling out of the way Tai used Akuma's second gear extending it's twin claws.

Using it's dust feature the blades on the claws were infused with light blue dust. The Boarbatusk charged once more at Tai using it's spinning attack. Once more Tai stepped out of the way but he attacked directly into the center of the Boarbatusk's attacked hoping to strike at it's underbelly.

It appeared to have worked as the Grimm's underbelly became frozen as the Boarbatusk ell over to it's side. Tai the stomped on it's head and swiftly stabbed the Boarbatusk's eye killing it.

As the Grimm faded into nothing Tai clicked his teeth in annoyance before running off into the Emerald Forest. "Shit! I might have wasted too much time."

* * *

(Summer)

Moving at high speed was normally a breeze for Summer but with the thought of Tai potentially not being her partner her mind was in different places. She barely managed to avoid hitting the ground full force as her mind snapped back just in time after clashing against some tree branches.

"That was close." Summer sighed before she looked around her. She then picked a general direction and ran straight and true hoping Tai was in that direction.

"Gotta find Tai, Gotta find Tai, Gotta find Tai, Gotta find Tai, Gotta find Tai." Summer quietly kept saying over and over to herself as she dashed through the forest.

However someone ran into the side of Summer causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow. Sorry I didn't mean it run into you. You Okay?" Summer asked as the person who she had run into to was getting back to their feet. "Oh it's you."

* * *

(Carolina)

Having safely landed to the ground Carolina believed she was in good luck as she landed right beside another student. "Hello there." Carolina extended her hand out in friendship.

Her hand was quickly accpeted and violently shaken up and down by her partner.

"Ahh it appears that you're going to be my partner yes good. The names Bartholomew Oobleck first name Bartholomew last name Oobleck but I'd prefer if you'd call me Bart. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss..." Bart's hand shaking paused as he realized he didn't know his partner's name yet.

"Ohh. Sorry, I'm Carolina Church." Carolina nervously smiled as she responded.

"Pleasure to meet you Carolina! Now I suggest we move onward because I do believe there is a pack of Beowolves behind us." The end of Bart's sentence somewhat confused Carolina.

"Sorry?"

"I said there is a pack of Beowolves behind us that seem to be running in this direction." Bart continue'd to stand still as he looked behind Carolina's shoulder.

Thinking Bart was joking Carolina looked over her shoulder to see a large hoard of Beowolves. Too large for two mere first year students to handle. She gabbed hold of Bart's arm as the two students tired to run away from the Grimm.

"This is definitely exciting wouldn't you agree?!"

"We're currently running for our lives what is wrong with you!?"

"Sorry... I have a caffeine problem."

* * *

(Tai)

Tai continue'd to run throughout the forest hoping that he would run into Summer. Instead however he ran into a pack of Beowolves. "Oh this is not my day."

Converting to Akuma's first gear Tai punched his way through the pack like a hot knife through butter. 'This is starting to get more annoying.' Tai thought to himself as the Grimm continue'd to swarm around him.

* * *

(Summer)

"So you were looking for your sister then. Sorry about that." Summer apologized.

"Don't sweat over it. It's done now I just feel sorry for whoever she partners up with." Qrow replied.

"What makes you say that?" Summer asked as she looked at Qrow with confusion.

* * *

(Tai)

"Fuck it." Tai sighed in annoyance as he activated his semblance. With most of his body shrouded in flames the power behind his punches increased as the last few Beowolves remained.

Knowing there was only half a dozen in the open Tai turned his semblance off. He could see the five beowolves in front of him and knew there was another behind him. Playing coy he waited for the Grimm to attack but it never did.

When he looked behind him he seen the Grimm was already sliced in half. 'How did that happen?' Tai knew something was up. Using Akuma's third gear he created six fire dust kunai and threw five of them at the remaining Grimm.

Each kunai hit it's mark and turned the remaining grim to dust. Once the Grimm were gone he spoke out. "I know someone is here so come out now."

There was no response. "Fine then." Tai was about to walk away when he seen a black hair girl walk out in front of him.

"I suppose we're partners then." Raven spoke out to Tai.

"Oh great..." Tai sighed once more in annoyance. "I miss my chance to be Summer's partner and get Miss Personality instead."

* * *

(Summer)

"Best way to describe my sister is that she's not the easiest person to get along with."

"Oh.." Summer softly stated as she understood what Qrow meant. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Summer tried to reassure her partner.

"Yeah I hope so."

* * *

(Tai)

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven growled in anger demanding an answer.

"Well you didn't exactly give a great first impression yesterday." Tai dryly responded.

"You do know I killed that Beowolf before it attacked your blindside! You should be thanking me for that!" Raven shouted out at Tai in anger.

"I knew that Grimm was there. I counted how many I first ran into." Tai then threw a kunai right past Raven's head. "Just like I knew about the Alpha standing behind you."

A shocked Raven then turned around to see the crumbling remains of an Alpha Beowolf fade away. "So if you want to think you helped me then fine. Consider us even now. So how about a truce. Start off on a better footing than yesterday?" Tai offered his hand out toward Raven.

Raven thought about it for a moment before accepting Tai offer. "Fine then."

"Alright then. Let's get going. The sooner we can get out of this forest the better." Tai stated as they both continue'd on their way through the Emerald Forest.

'He's stronger than I thought he was... I suppose Beacon will be somewhat beneficial.' Raven thought to herself as she followed Tai.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's Tai/Naruto's and Summer's partners sorted. I wonder which team they'll be on... Just joking. Gonna be another one possibly two chapters just finishing off the team set up but i am starting to plan out a short story arc for Team STRQ's first year in Beacon.**

 **So anyway let's get started in this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Will Jaune Arc's father show up? Sorry but no. However for a reason why (unless cannon changes this answer) Jaune's father attended Haven Academy.**

 **2) Is** **Leonard** **going to be in as well?** **Leonard is Carolina's father so he could appear not going to say no yet.**

 **3) It possible that Ashura is still live with Naruto? It is still possible after all Naruto is the incarnation of Ashura but he won't be gaining any of his powers.**

 **4) Is Raven going to be Yang's mother? Okay one last time. Yes.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Emerald Forest Part 2

**Right so RTX London as simply amazing! So many great cosplays it was amazing seeing the time and effort that was put into them. I got to see most of the panels I wanted to see including the RWBY panel which was awesome!**

 **One bad note over the event was actually caused by another convention that was taking place during RTX. There was a fashion show taking place at the same time and the smug look on those bastards face was sickening. I actually overheard one of them while I was waiting for the DLR on Saturday saying how most of them looked ridiculous.**

 **I did say this to this person though. As ridiculous as you think they look at least they aren't in a dress made of bubble wrap. (I had the biggest smug look on my face as I said it as well.) honestly I felt good saying that but honestly I'm the kind of guy at appreciates a cosplay not for how slutty they look but for the detail but into them. and I wasn't letting some skinny bitch talk down someone who puts the blood sweat and tears it takes to cosplay!**

 **Anyway I felt that I needed to get that rant out of me sorry lol. Anyway let's get started with the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _A shocked Raven then turned around to see the crumbling remains of an Alpha Beowolf fade away. "So if you want to think you helped me then fine. Consider us even now. So how about a truce. Start off on a better footing than yesterday?" Tai offered his hand out toward Raven._

 _Raven thought about it for a moment before accepting Tai offer. "Fine then."_

 _"Alright then. Let's get going. The sooner we can get out of this forest the better." Tai stated as they both continue'd on their way through the Emerald Forest._

 _'He's stronger than I thought he was... I suppose Beacon will be somewhat beneficial.' Raven thought to herself as she followed Tai._

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 9: The Emerald Forest Part 2

(Tai and Raven)

"Okay I'll admit it i'm lost." Tai stated out towards Raven.

"What do you mean lost we've only been walking for 5 minutes." An annoyed Raven snapped back at Tai.

"Yeah I know but tell me in those five minutes have you seen or heard anyone else?" Tai asked but Raven didn't give a response instead she just blankly stared at him. "So it's ether we're lost or everyone else is dead. Which would you prefer for me to assume?"

"Honestly, the latter." Raven honestly responded shrug.

"Wow... You are just full of sunshine and rainbows aren't you." Tai blankly responded earning a stern glare from his partner. "Alright, any ideas on how we can get out of this?"

Raven smirked before she answered. "Give me a moment." In a flash of red Raven transformed into a small black bird and flew up into the air leaving a stunned Tai looking upwards.

"Okay... That was cool."

* * *

(Summer and Qrow)

Having just arrived into a clearing both summer and Qrow could see the abandoned temple in their sights. "Looks like we're here."

"That was easier than I thought." Summer smiled as she gave her opinion.

As they walked towards the temple and seen there were two people already there. The closer they got they could hear that they were arguing. "Listen we're taking the Gold Rook."

"No we're taking the Black Rook. It looks cooler."

"Looks has nothing to do with it idiot!"

"It does so I say we're taking the Black Rook."

"Gold!"

"Black!"

"GOLD!"

"BLACK!"

By the time the two boys' heads were clashing against each other. Summer and Qrow could get a better look at the pair.

The one arguing over taking the Gold Rook had black hair and wore thick glasses. The majority of his outfit was a Dark Green. The other was slightly taller and had short dark blonde hair. His outfit was majorly Blue.

"Listen Vav we've been friends for years and I can honestly say you're a fucking idiot."

"Ohh no need to be so rude arsehole."

"Umm Guys." Summer tired to speak up but fell on deaf ears.

Qrow just stood in silence as he watched the two boys now begin to scrap with each other. "Please stop fighting it's only a chess piece." Summer once more tired to calm the pair down but again it didn't work.

Sighing in annoyance Qrow walked over and grabbed the Black Rook. "Wait I've been mugged!" Vav shouted out in disbelief.

"I think we'll be taking this since you two couldn't make up your minds." Qrow waved the chess piece.

"Yes! Victory is mine! SUCK IT VAV!"

"Ohh that's not nice Ray." Vav complained as he slightly sulked.

"I don't care if it's nice or not." The now named Ray stated back as he fixed his glasses.

"You guys really are mean to each other." Summer softly spoke but was heard by Vav and Ray.

"Sorry. It's just we've known each other for such a long time we're normally like this hehe." Ray tried to apologize to Summer but he was cut off by Qrow.

"You're both idiots. Come on Summer." Qrow then started to walk away from the pair.

"What'd he say?" Vav asked.

"He called us idiots, Idiot!" Ray stated as he slapped the back of Vav's head.

"Actually I think you're both funny." Summer stated as she waved goodbye and followed after Qrow.

"Wait... Can I be your boyfriend?" Ray straight up asked Summer who was showing a blank face on the outside but was cringing inside.

"S-sorry but I already have a boyfriend."

"Where is he? I will fight him for your heart." A pumped up Ray exclaimed as he clutched his fist.

But before summer could respond a red portal appeared just in front of the Temple. Next thing they seen as Tai popping out and immediately throwing up. Raven then soon followed afterwards calmly walking.

"Ummm... There he is." Summer nervously answered as she pointed at he downed boyfriend Tai.

"Never do that to me again Raven." Tai grunted out in pain.

"Quit acting like a baby." Raven rolled her eyes as she seen her partner on the ground. He eyes then caught onto Qrow. "Qrow. I seen you flying away when we landed. Did you try to ignore me." Raven was directly in front of Qrow's face when she asked him.

"Now now Raven let's not blame people on who purposely avoided who." Qrow tried to bluff his twin sister but everyone could tell he did it.

"Liar. Consider yourself lucky that I managed to find a capable partner." Raven pointed towards Tai as she finished.

Ray then seen this as his chance to fight Summer's boyfriend and win her heart. "Fight me for this girl's love."

Tai seen some random guy jump at him. His instincts took over him and he swiftly kicked his groin while he was mid air. Everyone watching was stunned by Tai brutality as Ray asked out loud in a high pitched voice. "Why, why did you kick me in the dick?"

"If it's Raven you're after knock yourself out. But if it was Summer who you were talking about..." the other couldn't see his eyes as his fringe covered his eyes but Ray could see his eyes as he felt a shiver run up his spine as he stared into them. "Consider yourself luck you only got kicked in the dick."

A smile quickly appeared back on Tai's face as he seen Summer. "Hey Summer. You guys run into anyone else yet?"

"Nope." Qrow quickly responded. He was now slightly scared of Tai.

Summer seen Qrow's reaction and giggled in response. "We only just got here and seen those two before you and Raven arrived."

"I wonder how Carolina's getting on then." Tai thought out loud but soon he got his answer.

"RUN AS IF YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!" Suddenly a tall and thin green haired student rushed out of the bushes at blinding speed as he hit onto of the temple. Everyone's eyes were caught on the green haired student they missed Carolina running into the opening soon after him.

Carolina seen the group of students in front of her and recognized some of them. "GET ON TOP OF THE TEMPLE!" She shouted out toward them.

Turning their attention back onto Carolina then seen a huge hoard of possibly two to three hundred Beowolves chasing after her.

"Naruto, Qrow grab those two and get on top of the temple quickly. Raven create a portal in front of Carolina and get her up there and we'll follow afterwards." Summer quickly ordered.

"Got it!" Naruto rushed over and grabbed a hold of Ray and jumped on top as Qrow grabbed a hold of Vav.

A red portal appeared in front of Carolina and she normally would've hesitated jumping in but with her death by Beowolves behind her she had no choice and jumped into the portal. She landed on top Ray who groaned in pain. "Sorry." Carolina meekly apologized.

Summer and Raven soon followed after as all eight students stood on top of the temple. They were completely surrounded with no where to go. "Wow... That's a lot of Beowolves." Vav stated in awe.

"Yeah it's looking quite Grimm..." No sooner had those words left his mouth everyone blankly stared at Tai and groaned in annoyance.

"We're about to die by a horde of Beowolves... and you make a shitty pun... I fucking hate you." Ray groaned

Summer who also groaned in annoyance spoke out loud. "Oum Dammit Naruto."

"Sorry..." Tai apologized before standing up. "So what now? Cause we haven't gotten our relic yet and if we're rescued then we're all out of Beacon."

"That and we can't leave this horde around here. Other could be arriving at any moment." Carolina added.

The group seemed lost with next to no hope at all. But a light inside Summer's head thought of a plan. "If we land in the middle of them we could take them down if we watch each other's backs."

"That sounds good and all but how do you intend to get us down there. Once we're mid air we'll be open targets." Raven asked Summer.

Summer thought about her answer before she turned and looked at Tai. "You think we could give Fire Petal a try?"

Tai seemed a bit taken back by Summer's suggestion. "Summer we've only really talked about that move. I mean it could work but you can't jump as far as I can."

"Can you throw me?" Summer asked Qrow who seemed lost in the conversation between Summer and Tai, much like everyone else.

"Maybe, how far are we talking though?"

"I can land roughly in the middle of the horde. So around there." Tai answered Qrow question for Summer.

"I could do that. Ready Sum, Tai?" Qrow activated his scythe as he asked Summer and Tai.

"Raven once me and Naruto have cleared a path create a portal beside us so the rest of you can join us." Summer asked Raven who nodded in response before she climbed on top of Qrow's scythe. "Naruto?"

(Terrify! RvB Season 10 OST)

Tai then took a deep breath before his body became engulfed in flames. "Ready." Tai then jumped into the air towards the Grimm. Qrow held back on throwing Summer until she gave him the clear to do so.

"I have a question... Why are you calling him Naruto and everyone else is calling him Tai.?" Ray asked.

"That's up for Tai to explain later, other issues right now." Qrow snapped back.

"Now Qrow!" Swinging his scythe Qrow then launched Summer after Tai.

Tai activated Akuma's first gear using fire dust and punched the ground between the group of Beowolves. They instantly were reduced to ashes clearing a small area. Tai then kept the flames burning using his semblance as Summer landed.

Using her own speed semblance Summer started to quickly run around the flames creating a large fire tornado. Slowly she started to expand the size of the tornado increasing the distance between the Grimm and the rest of the group once they arrived.

Tai seen that he and Summer had created at least a 20 meter diameter buffer zone he called out to Raven. "Now Raven!"

Raven quickly created a portal and the other jumped in after wards. Tai caught a dizzy Summer as brushed off a few flames that didn't extinguish. "You okay?" Tai nervously asked.

Summer kissed his cheek and smiled back. "I'm fine." She the stood up as the other readied themselves around her and Tai. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So RWBY volume 5 is out and I honestly can't wait to find out what happens this Volume really looking forward to see what happens. Personally I enjoyed that's Yang's PTSD isn't over with as I feel it's gonna be some great character development for this Volume. And I was so wrong with the choice she made at the end of Volume 4! But anyway let's get going with some Q &A!**

 **1) Will Taiyang be a prankster? Yes. I will have so much fun writing these.**

 **2) Curious how you're going to have Yang be conceived, when Naruto is already in love with Summer? Not gonna be giving much spoilers again but Yang's father will be Tai 100% confirmed.**

 **3) Are you going to rewrite the Shinigami Shaman? At the moment no. However as I said in the story it's just a one-shot but once I have finished or have enough free time I could write more.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Emerald Forest Part 3

**Another Chapter coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Using her own speed semblance Summer started to quickly run around the flames creating a large fire tornado. Slowly she started to expand the size of the tornado increasing the distance between the Grimm and the rest of the group once they arrived._

 _Tai seen that he and Summer had created at least a 20 meter diameter buffer zone he called out to Raven. "Now Raven!"_

 _Raven quickly created a portal and the other jumped in after wards. Tai caught a dizzy Summer as brushed off a few flames that didn't extinguish. "You okay?" Tai nervously asked._

 _Summer kissed his cheek and smiled back. "I'm fine." She the stood up as the other readied themselves around her and Tai. "Let's do this!"_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 10: The Emerald Forest Part 3

Tai and Summer stood in the center of the cleared area. The ground was burnt as the horde of Beowolves slowly started to surround the area.

Raven portal then appeared above the pair as the rest of the group jumped out of the portal.

"That didn't seem so bad." Ray stated before he slightly wobbled.

"Bonded with him already I see. Remind me to never leave you two trapped in the same room." Qrow silently joked with Raven.

"Fuck off Qrow." Raven responded with venom. "Since he's my partner it made sense to do it." Raven explained.

"Here they come!" Carolina shouted out as the group as the Grimm charged at the group.

The group then charged out to meet the Grimm. The students quickly took the upper hand and made light work of the Grimm however they slowly began to drift away from each other in pairs.

* * *

(Carolina and Bart)

"Watch out!" Bart shouted of as he fired a shot behind Carolina. She turned to find a Beowolf had snuck up behind her.

"Thanks." Carolina smiled before the pair turned to each others backs.

"Everyone else seems to be paired off. We should aim to get together with another group. He higher our numbers are in the one group the more chances we have making it out alive." Bart stated out loud his thoughts to Carolina as he fought off several more oncoming Grimm.

* * *

(Summer and Tai)

"So I see you've paired up with Qrow. He seems nice." Tai commented towards Summer and he blew a Beowolf away with his gauntlets.

"And you got Raven... Qrow was saying she might be a bit hard to handle." summer stated as she shot down several Grimm.

"Oh Little Miss Personality will be fine... I hope." Tai paused he a brief moment as he spoke. "Oh shit!" However a large Ursa jumped on Tai as he finished.

"Get off me!" Tai roared as he pushed the large Grimm away and up into the air.

* * *

(Raven and Qrow)

"Were the hell are these Grimm coming from!?" Raven shouted out in frustration.

"Who cares just keep killing them." Qrow shouted back as he changed his weapons form from a large sword to a scythe.

* * *

(Ray and Vav)

"Do you see an end to these things coming?" Vav asked Ray in hope.

"No but I think I just saw Professor Ozpin..." Ray nervously responded.

"Whats he doing here?.. Wait... If he's here then we're being saved..." Vav summoned up his thoughts.

"It means we've failed."

* * *

(Whole Group)

The area in which the group stood in slowly started to decrease in size as the Grimm kept continuing to push them back. But before the students could even understand what was going on a flurry of Green flash in front of their eyes and all of the Grimm suddenly died.

"What the?" Tai was stunned on what he had just seen.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?" Carolina asked the group but was provided an answer by Ray.

"It was Professor Ozpin... He just... He was so fast..." Ray answered in a stunned tone.

"Wait... Did you say Ozpin did this?" A stunned Qrow asked.

"That would be correct students." The voice of Professor Ozpin spoke out to the students. They turned around to find him walking slowly towards them. His cane tucked under his arm.

'If he killed all of these Grimm in just a few seconds either he's overpowered as hell or...' Qrow thought to himself as he watched Ozpin.

"But I can assure you all that you have passed." Professor Ozpin smiled at his students. Most of them smiled and sighed in relief but.

"But what about on the Cliff? About if any instructors help us we fail the exam."

"That is true but I suppose we can bend the rules just a bit... After all all eight of you showed that you cared for your fellow students when you decided to take on the horde of Grimm rather than run away. So you've already proves to me you have what it takes to become Huntresses and Hunters."

The Students looked at each other as they smiled after hearing Professor Ozpin's praise. Summer jumped up and hugged Tai tightly as they were both finally students at Beacon.

* * *

(Later that Evening)

Standing inside Beacon's amphitheater the first students that passed waited to be called out onto the stage.

"Carolina Church, Vav Free, Ray Xander and Bartholomew Oobleck." Professor Ozpin called out the four students as they walked out onto the stage.

"You four have collected the White Rook pieces. From this day forward during you will work together as Team CORV (Corn.)" The audience clapped with applause as the team name was announced by Professor Ozpin.

"Led by. Carolina Church. Congratulations Miss Church." Carolina seems stunned by her being made team Leader but she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Bart smiling.

"Well looks like we're in you care." Professor Ozpin couldn't help but smile as he welcomed the next four students onto the stage.

"Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Summer Rose." They all walked out on the stage congratulating Team CROV as they done so before standing in front of Professor Ozpin.

"You four have collected the Black Rook pieces. From this day forward during you will work together as Team STRQ (Stark.)" The audience once more clapped with applause as the team was announced.

"Led by. Summer Rose. Congratulations Miss Rose." Before Summer could even think about what Professor Ozpin just said she was hugged by Tai.

"Way to go Summer or should I say fearless leader." Tai smiled at Summer.

"Thank you Naruto." Summer softly spoke as she tried to hide her head from embarrassment.

"That reminds me... You'd be best explaining the whole Naruto thing to us. After all we're a team aren't we?" Qrow stated to both Tai and Summer before they left the stage to allow the next Team move up.

* * *

(Team STRQ Dorm room)

With the everyone sitting on their beds there was an eerie silence as Raven and Qrow stared at Tai. Summer looked at him nervously as Tai began speaking.

"Right, so the reason why Summer calls me Naruto is because Taiyang isn't my real name. It's Naruto Uzumaki." Tai explained to Raven and Qrow.

"You're real name's Naruto?.. This is only leaving more questions to be honest." Raven stated, she was obviously not happy and wanted more information.

"Right.. I suppose I should begin from the start. I was born in a village called Konaha or The Village in hidden Leaf. It's not located in Remnant. I honestly don't know where it is but I know it's somewhere in this world..." Tai took in a deep breath as Summer got off her bed and sat down beside him.

"When I was fourteen I was banished from my Village because I tried to save a friend and nearly killed him. The lord of my country felt that I overstepped and told our Village leader the Hokage that they would either have to kill me or banish me..."

"Why did you nearly kill your friend? Sees a bit extreme if you ask me." Qrow stated.

"The reason was that we bought had a fight that went farther than we both wanted it to go." Tai stated as he took off his shirt revealing a large scar on his chest near his heart. "Sasuke did this to me when we fought. The reason we were fighting was be was going to leave the village in search of power and I was trying to stop him. But when he gave me this I knew I would have to try and kill him to win."

"What did you do?" Raven asked as she looked at Tai's scar with interest.

"I broke over seventy percent of the bones in his body, so he wouldn't be able to move or abandon the village... After I left the village and traveled around for a while before I decided to travel by sea. And then I came across a large seal. When I passed the seal I passed out and I woke in a hospital room and that's when I meet Summer." Tai explained as he passed the story over to Summer.

"I found Naruto on a beach in Patch Island. He was nearly dead and didn't wake up after two days intensive care. I visited him for both of those days wanting to know if he would be alright." Summer then began to chuckle as she started to remember.

"The first thing I remember him say to me was 'Hey' as he waved at me with that stupid grin he has."

"Hey!" Tai shouted in mock hurt.

"Shut up you... Anyway Naruto was missing his home and when I told him about Huntsmen and Huntresses and why I wanted to join he wanted to join me too."

"But due to the possibility of my past coming back I was pondering about changing my name. That's when Summer decided to give me the name Taiyang Xiao Long. So as a Shinobi I was Naruto Uzumaki but as a Huntsman I would be Taiyang Xiao Long."

"A Shinobi huh... Sounds like you've had quite the life... I understand. Sorry if I forced you to bring up bad memories." Qrow apologized as he accepted Tai's story. Raven on the other was different.

"Have you ever killed before?"

"What?" Summer asked in shock

"Raven!" Qrow shouted at his twin sister in anger. "What kind of question was that!?"

"Yes." Tai answered as he stared at Raven. Summer and Qrow look at Tai. All three were shocked and stunned speechless by Tai's answer. "When I was twelve I killed someone to protect my life and the life of my sensei. His name was Mizuki."

"Naruto, you never told me about this. Why? Why did you kill someone?" Summer asked Tai. He looked at her and seen she was slightly scared.

Tai stood up keeping his eyes on the ground. "I had to. He was going to kill both of us." Tai then walked towards the Dorm room door. "I'm going out for a bit of air. I'll be back soon."

As Tai left Summer went out after him. "Naruto wait."

With just Qrow and Raven left Qrow angerly looked at a still stunned Raven. "What the hell was that about? Huh?" Qrow asked but his sister didn't respond.

"Answer me Raven!"

"Did you see the look ion his eyes..."

"What?"

"He looked at me as if he was saying harm me or my friends and he would do the same... I think there is more to his past that he isn't telling us, that make him more dangerous now that what he was."

* * *

(Tai and Summer)

Leaning over a balcony Tai looked out towards the sunset over the Emerald forest. He soon seen Summer leaning beside him. "I'm sorry if I scared you Summer I didn't mean to. That why I didn't say before now I didn't want you to think of me differently."

Summer remained silent for a moment before she responded. "If you did it to protect someone I understand... I just wished you would have told me." Summer then leaned towards Tai hugging his side.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be cause it's gonna cost you a lot of cookies to make it up to me." Summer stated in a sweet tone causing Tai to start laughing.

"For you i'd do anything."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's the end of the Beacon Introduction Arc and now i'll be working on a two part Arc for there first year possibly second year I haven't made my mind up fully yet over which. But I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Anyway let's get this chapter's Q &A posted!**

 **1) Will Raven be upfront and ask Taiyang to give her a child? Honestly for spoilers I can't say at the moment as I'm trying to keep you all guessing at this stage until it's posted.**

 **2) Will Yang or Ruby will get Naruto/Tai's verbal tick? I honestly don't know. I would say no since they don't in cannon but I will be give Naruto/Tai some puns to use soon. Now I know I hate puns as well but fuck it. It's either Tai or Raven who delivers the puns and considering Raven's character I don't see her delivering any one-liners soon.**

 **3) Will Taiyang meet Port and Oobleck? Oobleck is going to be in Team CORV and Professor Port is a Teachers assistance during one of Tai's stories from Beacon so he will be in the story as well.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Mountain Glenn's Fall Part 1

**Alright so I got a Story Arc set up for you all I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Leaning over a balcony Tai looked out towards the sunset over the Emerald forest. He soon seen Summer leaning beside him. "I'm sorry if I scared you Summer I didn't mean to. That why I didn't say before now I didn't want you to think of me differently."_

 _Summer remained silent for a moment before she responded. "If you did it to protect someone I understand... I just wished you would have told me." Summer then leaned towards Tai hugging his side._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"You better be cause it's gonna cost you a lot of cookies to make it up to me." Summer stated in a sweet tone causing Tai to start laughing._

 _"For you i'd do anything."_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 11: Mountain Glenn's Fall Part 1

It was nearing the end of for first year for Teams STRQ and CORV. They spent most of their time in classes but with the increase of Grimm attacks in Mountain Glenn they wondered if it would ever get to the stage when they would be asked to fight and defend it's citizens.

As Tai entered his team's dorm room he seen all three of his teammates were reading different books. Tai looked towards Qrow before he started speaking. "Hey Qrow can I talk to you for a second." Tai asked as he nodded his head towards the door.

"Sure." Qrow answered as he got up and left their dorm room leaving Summer and Raven alone.

"He's going to prank him like that kilt thing again isn't he?" Raven asked Summer.

"No clue... But knowing Naruto it's possible." Summer honestly answered before going back to reading her book. Raven then shrugged as she also done the same.

Meanwhile as Qrow followed Tai into the hallway he noticed Tai was looking a bit nervous. "So,what's up?" Qrow asked.

"Listen, it's Summer birthday coming up this weekend. I'm going to take her down to Vale for a while, if I give you enough Lien could you buy a cake for her. Y'know as part of a team. I'd ask Raven as well but if I asked to speak to both of you out here Summer would think something's up."

"I see what you mean about asking Raven as well, and of course I'll help out. Just make sure she has a good time and i'll sort everything out on my end."

"Thanks Qrow." Tai smiled as two fist bumped.

"Where you taking her to anyway?" Qrow asked.

"I'm taking her to Hunters and Halfwits to get her upgrades for Thorn. After that to the Ice Cream Factory by the Marina."

"Wow... Sound like you have everything already all planed out... That should give me enough time with that. Looks like Pipsqueak will have a good time then." Qrow smiled as they both re-entered their dorm room.

"What were you two talking about." Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohh y'know guy stuff, nothing important." Qrow waved off Raven's question. Before he went back to his book. Tai however sat down on his bed and pulled out his scroll.

The three of them could hear beeping coming from his scroll and they could tell he was playing a game. "Naruto, what are you playing?" Summer asked.

"Floppy Byrd." Tai answered.

"I heard of that game. Any good?" Raven asked.

Suddenly Tai violently threw his scroll against the dorm wall before he responded as if nothing had happened. "Yeah... It's challenging... Well, i'm off to go order a new scroll now."

As Tai left the room Qrow sighed in annoyance. "That's his third this month."

* * *

(Saturday)

That weekend Tai's plan started. "Okay Summer you need to hurry otherwise we're going to miss the Airbus to Vale." Tai shouted out to Summer.

"OhMyOumThat'sRight! KayGuysSeeYouLaterMeAndTaiDownToValeBye!" Summer shouted out with excitement as she grabbed hold of Tai's arm dragging him out of the dorm at full speed leaving a confused Raven staring blankly at the open door.

"What was that about?" Raven asked as she turned to face Qrow.

"Today's Summer's birthday and Tai taking her down to Vale to spend most of the day pampering her. He's left over 100 Lien to get her a birthday cake while he's occupying her."

"And you seriously didn't think this was just another one of his pranks did you?" Raven blankly asked Qrow.

"Raven you seen that excitement on Summer's face. And we both know she can't lie for shit. Plus he gave me over 100 Lien that's a lot of money for a cake Raven." Qrow stated back at his twin sister.

Raven tried to argue back but knew what Qrow was saying was true. Summer really was a terrible lair and 100 Lien could buy at least five high quality cake at least. "This is the real thing then..."

"Yeah, so let's get started."

* * *

(Summer and Tai)

Walking down the street and Vale Summer and Tai both walked into the weapon store Hunters and Halfwits. From the silence outside the pair didn't expect to hear what they heard when they walked into the store. "Lil' J ain't got time for this shit Ryan! Leave that cow alone!" A voice shouted out from the back of the store.

"No! Edgar's in his hole... Where he belongs." A second voice responded. "Oh and Edgar Three was laid an egg."

"Edgar Three? What ever happened to Edgar Two?" The first voice asked.

"He didn't make it." The second voice quickly answered back.

"Will you two shut the fuck up! Someone just entered the store!" A third voice shouted out before he entered the front of the store. "Welcome to Hunters and, oh hey Summer, Tai how's it going?"

"Hey Michael." Tai responded as Summer rushed to the counter.

"IsItInYet?IsItInYet?" Summer quickly asked.

"Yeah it came in yesterday. Ryan and Jeremy should be able to get it for you just..." Michael wasn't able to finish as Summer ran out towards the back of the store at full speed. "Head out back..."

Tai couldn't help but chuckled. "So did those new blades arrive yet for me?"

"Yeah I got them here." Michael then pulled out a box from below the counter. Opening the box he picked up Tai's new blade for Slayer. (Predator Blades) "Here are those saw blades you ordered. You should be able to coat them in dust like your normal blades. I'll be able to get them installed on Slayer today. Just give me an hour or so."

"Sweet, thanks Michael. Hey where's Geoff and Griffon?" Tai asked having not seen the store owners yet.

"They're out trying to get Geoff's mother out of Mountain Glenn. They left Millie off at Griffon's brother's place since it's getting pretty dicey out there." Michael answered.

"You're telling me. They started pulling in third and fourth year students from Beacon to help out." Tai stated as he placed Slayer on the counter.

"Yeah.. Come on. I'll get started on these now sure. Plus I don't know what Summer's gonna do back there when she see's the other new equipment we got out back." Michael joked as they both entered the store's backroom.

When they entered they seen Jeremy standing on a box trying to reach a small box from the top shelf. "Remind me again why I'm the one getting this box? You do remember I'm not that tall right?"

"Less complaining, more reaching." Ryan responded back as he tried to keep Summer still.

Jeremy then finally managed to get the small box and handed it over to Summer. "Here you go."

"OhIt'sAwesome!" Summer shouted out with excitement as she opened to box to reveal a new sniper scope (Google Vortex Viper Scope.)

"Sure is. It got near perfect accuracy up to 2KM and it's got 24 time zoom as well so you should be able to see a Beowolf pick his nose up to at least a mile away as it it was standing in front of you." Michael stated to Summer who quickly installed it onto Thorn.

As Summer quickly finished Tai put his hand on Summer's shoulder. "Come on let's get some ice cream. Slayer won't be ready until later. I'll cover you when we get back if that's okay Michael."

"Yeah sure no problem I know you'll be back for slayer later so that's okay."

* * *

(Later at Beacon)

Having payed Michael and picked up Slayer after taking Summer out for ice cream they arrived back at Beacon. Tai followed behind Summer as she opened the door to their dorm room.

"Happy Birthday!" A group shouted out loud as Summer and Tai entered the room. Tai could see that Qrow went all out in not only buying a cake but getting Raven AND Team CORV involved as well. His prank had worked and it was too good to behold. Silently he started to laugh as he could feel tears of joy coming from his eyes.

"But, it's not my birthday..." Summer shyly stated to the group.

Qrow, Oobleck, Ray and Vav started to stuff their faces with the cake Qrow had bought in panic. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Qrow shouted out.

Raven however had a different reaction to her brother. "TAI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Raven roared in anger as she drew her sword and rushed towards Tai.

"Oh shit!" Tai nervously gulped as he managed to duck below Raven's aggressive swing.

Raven's sword then found itself lodged into the door's frame. She tried to pull it out as a voice spoke out to her. "It appears I might have arrived at a bad time."

"Professor Ozpin!" Carolina stated out the headmaster's arrival. Everyone in the room then went wide eyes as they realised Raven's sword had just missed Professor Ozpin's head.

"I'm sorry for almost hitting you sir." Raven quickly apologised to Beacon's Headmaster.

"It's alright Miss Branwen. But unfortunately I have other matters to press on with. One that involves both Team STRQ and CORV. I'm afraid I have to ask all available students to help prepare and assist with the immediate evacuation of Mountain Glenn." Professor Ozpin stated out to both Teams.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Now I know this is a short chapter but there will be roughly three or four chapters in this story arc. I decided to add the fall of Mountain Glenn into this story due to Dr Oobleck's monologue to Ruby in Volume 2 and since he is a part of Team CORV I felt it would be easier to add it into this story. But since this arc will be have a dark theme I decided it would be best to start off in a lighter tone before diving into the deep end that the next chapter will bring.**

 **Personally I've been dying to add some of the Rooster Teeth vines into any one of my stories and I picked my two personal favourites for this chapter as well. Hopefully I can try and add a few more in later chapters. Anyway let's get started with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Does White Fang get mentioned? I am currently planning something possibly involving the White fang for the teams third year story Arc. I plan to have at least one story arc per year the team will be at Beacon.**

 **2) How long do you plan on writing this story? Honestly I don't plan on this being a long story just one i'm happy with. If I was to be pushed for an answer thought... I'd say i'm about 30 or so chapters before I would prefer to end the story. But it could be more depending if I can actually write down what I have planned to fit into those 30 chapters.**

 **3) Why reference Tai/Naruto killing before when he never killed in the Manga/Anime? Well he does kill in both the Manga and Anime. But only in Part 2 or Shippuden. He killed Kakuzu once with the Rasenshuriken before Kakashi finished him off and he killed all of the paths of Pein except Nagato. But considering the paths of Pein were already dead and in Kakuzu's case he had to die several times before he could be technically killed you could argue if they should really count. Personally I feel they do but to answer your question I made it so both Raven and Qrow would be wary of Naruto/Tai.**

 **(If you are up to date with Volume 5, an episode explains the reason why Qrow and Raven are actually in Beacon. I won't state out what it is in case of spoilers for some readers who haven't seen the latest Volume yet.)**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: Mountain Glenn's Fall Part 2

**Right, sorry it's been a while since I last posted but been busy with work for a few weeks and I was stuck in a writers block for this chapter for a while as well but I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _"Oh shit!" Tai nervously gulped as he managed to duck below Raven's aggressive swing._

 _Raven's sword then found itself lodged into the door's frame. She tried to pull it out as a voice spoke out to her. "It appears I might have arrived at a bad time."_

 _"Professor Ozpin!" Carolina stated out the headmaster's arrival. Everyone in the room then went wide eyes as they realised Raven's sword had just missed Professor Ozpin's head._

 _"I'm sorry for almost hitting you sir." Raven quickly apologised to Beacon's Headmaster._

 _"It's alright Miss Branwen. But unfortunately I have other matters to press on with. One that involves both Team STRQ and CORV. I'm afraid I have to ask all available students to help prepare and assist with the immediate evacuation of Mountain Glenn." Professor Ozpin stated out to both Teams._

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 12: Mountain Glenn's Fall Part 2

The VTOL ride to Mountain Glenn was a silent trip. Tai looked around and seen that every one had a nervous look on their faces, even Raven and Qrow seemed a little bit effected. Having experienced combat before while in Konaha he had known the feeling of what he was about to enter. He turned to see Summer holding Alba Thorn tightly. ""You okay?"

Summer was taken out of her thoughts as looked up at Tai's concerned face staring at her. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just... Geoff and Griffin are both down there."

Tai then brought his arm around Summer's shoulder and held on to her. "We'll find them and get them out."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"We're about 3 minutes away from the drop zone. Due to the high volume of Grimm we won't be able to make a landing. Prepare to jump." The VTOL's pilot stated over the com system. Summer the stood up along with the rest of her team.

"Alright everyone ready?" Summer asked the group.

"Ready when your are." Qrow smirked as he leaned his sword on his shoulder. Raven smirked at Summer as she took readied herself.

"Right behind you." Tai spoke as Summer looked behind her.

"Team STRQ let's roll out!" Summer shouted as she jumped out of the VTOL along with her team.

Landing in a clearing they found that they were surrounded by Grimm. Cutting through them with ease the team moved towards the centre of Mountain Glenn. Once they arrived they seen that other huntsmen and huntresses were holding a protective line around the remaining civilians.

"Right team no Grimm gets past us!" Summer ordered out to which Tai changed Akuma to it's first form.

With fire dust lined on Akuma's knuckled Tai punched anything that was within reach.

Qrow meanwhile changed his sword into his scythe and like Tai made short work of any Grimm that was brave enough to get near him. Teaming up with him was Raven as they watched each other's back.

At a slight distance away Summer done the same for Tai. Picking off any Grimm that would attack her boyfriend from behind.

With there goal to clear the area of civilians they waited for the VTOL to arrive to air lift them out of Mountain Glenn. Hearing a scream from behind them The team turned around to find that the Grimm had broken through by overwhelming the huntsmen/huntresses behind them. "Raven, Qrow you got this!?" Tai asked.

"We'll be fine! GO!" Raven shouted to her partner as Tai and Summer turned around to try and protect the Grimm at the other side.

Within the civilians was Geoff and Griffon. they were both trying to shield His mother as a Beowolf launched itself at them. Pushing his wife and mother out of the way Geoff tried to protect them. He closed his eyes expecting death but nothing happened. When he slowly opened his eyes he seen Tai standing in front of him. With his new blade installed he had sliced through the Beowolf with ease.

Retracting the blades only to coat them with Dust he activated Akuma's second gear to reveal his lighting dust coated blades. "Are you alright?" Geoff turned around to see Summer as the one speaking to him.

"You have no idea it is to see you." Geoff sighed with relief before checking Griffon and his mother.

"They've cutting us down easily here." Geoff's mother told Summer.

"Where about is it?" Summer asked.

Geoff's mother pointed down a narrow street. "About 100 meters that way through those buildings."

Summer as about to shout over the Tai but she could see he had heard. "Go tell the others i'll stay here. We'll have to move at the same time!" Tai shouted as he kept his focus on the Grimm. A few moments later Summer arrived back. "Did you tell everyone?"

"Yeah the other hunters as well."

"Good then tell us when to move out."

"NOW!" Summer shouted as they all moved between the two large buildings. Summer and Raven were leading the group while Tai and Qrow tailed behind them.

Having a narrow gap to defend was easier for both huntsmen as they the group of remaining civilians and hunters entered Mountain Glenn's underground. "Okay we're here now but they are still coming!" Qrow stated as the Grimm started to surround the underground's opening to the surface.

Switching back to Akuma's first gear Tai warned the others. "GET BACK!" Punching the walls that supported the roof above them Tai had cut off the Grimm back blocking the underground's entrance.

"Nice work!" Qrow stated as he went to hi five Tai who accepted.

"You idiot!" Raven harshly scolded. "While you managed to stop the Grimm advancing on us, you've also cut out our only means of escape."

"I'm sure there's another way out of here right?" Summer asked the civilians in hope.

"There is but it's a long walk." One civilian answered.

"How long are we talking?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How far is it to Vale?" The civilian responded.

"Well at least we know we have a way out of here. We might as well start walking now I suppose." Summer stated as she lead the large group down the long dark corridors.

Creating a fire dust kunai Tai walked along side Summer using the dust to light up the path in front of them. Raven and Qrow walked behind but far enough away that no one around could hear them.

"That was dangerous to say the least."

"Agreed... Although know we saved lives kind of felt like it was the right thing to do. Like we belonged here." Qrow stated to Raven who looked at her brother shocked at what he said.

"No..." Raven softly said.

"What do you mean no?"

"Don't forget why we're here! We're here to learn how to kill Hunters or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten... But with this amount of freedom I won't forget that either Raven. Maybe coming here was a good thing. Maybe it's our chance to leave the tribe once and for all." Qrow finished as he walked on ahead of Raven leaving her behind to think.

Meanwhile with Summer and Tai at the front they were having their own conversation. "Looks like your first mission was a successful oh fearless leader."

While Summer agreed partly with what Tai was saying she seemed to doubt his words as well. "I'm not too sure... We lost some Hunters and civilians along the way."

Tai could see she was started to feel downcast and wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. "Hey cheer up. Even if we managed to get a single person out of Mountain Glenn for me that's a win." Tai then stopped at looked at the large crowd that was following them.

"Besides, looking at the amount we got out. We did more than enough. So that's a success in my books."

"Thanks Naruto."

As they looked at the crowd they seen Qrow walk directly up to them. "Summer hang back a bit for a moment I'm looking to talk to Tai for a while if that's okay?"

"Sure." Summer stated as she started to walk beside Griffon and Geoff.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tai asked.

"Nothing just wanted to get away from Raven for a while." Qrow honestly answered.

"Ohh.." Tai shrugged not wanting to push any buttons that might upset Qrow.

There was an awkward silence between the pair as they kept walking. For several minutes this continued until Qrow asked. "Tai. I hope you don't mind me asking but... What made you want to become a Huntsman?"

Tai thought about what to say to Qrow. He turned around and seen the group following the pair. "Well I have two reasons. My First reason is closely tied to when I was a shinobi"

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked not understanding what Tai meant.

"Well when I was a shinobi I suppose you could said I was used as a kind of mercenary hired out from Konoha. I done all kinds of jobs here and there. The majority of the jobs if not all were meant to protect my home for the dangers it faced. Since I was forced to leave that life behind I forged a new life but my ideals remained the same." Tai tried to explain the best he could to Qrow. "My Second reason, quite simply is Summer."

"You wish to protect her then?"

"Well yes but it's not just that. Summer wants to protect everyone. When she first told me that it hit close to home. I felt the exact same way when I lived in Konoha."

"You must really miss Konoha... Sorry for bringing it up." Qrow apologized.

"Don't be. Sure I miss Konoha but I can consider leaving the best thing to ever happen to me. Otherwise I'd have never meet Summer, You and Raven."

Qrow seemed to be taken a bit back from Tai's words. "You consider me and Raven that close."

"Yep-op." Tai answered popping as he done so. "We're Team STRQ. And always will be."

Qrow didn't show it but hearing his words he was grateful Tai thought of him as a close friend. "Thanks Tai."

"Don't worry about it... Ohh and if you want to know Summer's real birthday will be in 2 months just before our first year ends." Tai smirked as he looked at Qrow who started laughing in response.

"Thinking about it that was a good prank. A lot better than the last one you pulled." Qrow started to chuckle as he told off Tai.

"Hey I did you a favor with that last prank." Tai stated in a mocked hurt fashion. "Plus Oz made that prank better than what I expected it would be." Tai laughed along with Qrow as Summer smiled watching them both.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Well that's another chapter done with and this Short Arc finished as well. There are a few reasons now before you asked why this was a short chapter. But overall it'll bring about how the cannon universe works out.**

 **Now a few questions were posted to me so let's get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Does Taiyang/Naruto have visions of Konoha? Yes, this will be a key part of the next story Arc as well so stay tuned for it.**

 **2) Will there be many chapter after Summer dies? ?Yes there will be a few chapter but not gonna say how many as I don't know at the moment.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Nightmares OfThe Past Part 1

**New Chapter and new 2 part story arc coming right up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 13: Nightmares of the Past Part 1

 _With his body shrouded in the marks of the cursed seal Sasuke held Naruto up in the air with his right arm while he charged his Chidori with his left. "IT'S TOO LATE NOW NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he went to stab his best friends chest._

Upon the impact Tai woke up in his dorm room in Beacon. Panting heavily in a cold sweat he looked around and was thankful that everyone was still sleeping and that he didn't disturb anyone.

He could feel his chest tighten where Sasuke had stabbed him nearly six years ago. Holding it he was beginning to hyperventilate. Trying to calm himself he quickly got out of his bed and made his way over to the dorm's on suite bathroom.

Pouring a glass of water he drank it and tired to slow down his breathing. After a few moments Tai had managed to calm down. His thoughts were then brought up about Sasuke as he wondered how everyone back home was doing right now.

Checking his scroll Tai seen it was 3AM. Putting on his clothes he decided to go for a walk to help calm further down before going back to bed. However as he left the room Summer slightly openned her eyes and seen him closing their room door. "Naruto?."

Walking around the grounds of Beacon and feeling the cold air blowing against his face Tai sighed as he looked at the night line lights of Vale below beacon's cliff. "Need for fresh air?" A voice spoke to Tai from behind him.

He turned around to find the Headmaster Professor Opzin standing behind him. "Yeah... Just had a bad dream."

Knowing that there could be something more Ozpin decided it would be best if he didn't push to put stress back on his young student. "Well if you feel better now I would suggest getting some rest. Otherwise Professor Goodwitch might not be pleased you missed the briefing of your shadowing mission in a few hours." Professor Ozpin stated as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Mr Xiao Long, if you never need to talk to me about anything feel free to do so. My doors will be open any time one of my students needs a listening ear."

"Will do sir." Tai said back to Professor Ozpin who smiled at him before leaving. Having walked back to his dorm Tai opened the door to find that everyone was still sleeping. Getting back into his bed he hoped that he wouldn't have another nightmare again.

* * *

Meeting in Beacon's amphitheater all of the seconds Year students waited for their assigned Huntsmen and Huntress to arrive. "You guys nervous?" Summer asked Team CORV.

"Naw. We dealt with Mountain Glenn well enough this should be a walk in the park." Vav stated as he leaned back against the wall.

"Would Team... CORV follow me please." A huntsman shouted out the group of students at the top of the amphitheater's stage.

"Well that's us. Wish us luck guys." Carolina waved goodbye to Team STRQ as she lead her team off to the waiting Huntsman.

"First ones to get picked up." Summer groaned in disappointment. Tai and Qrow both chuckled at her antics while Raven rolled her eyes. But moments later Professor Goodwitch walked up to them.

"Follow me." She ordered Team STRQ. They looked at each other for a moment wondering if they were in trouble but when thy seen Professor Goodwitch walking away they quickly ran after her.

"You will be assigned to me for this mission." She stated to Team STRQ. "I want you to go back to you dorm room and pack for 2 weeks. You have one hour. Once you're finished meet me at the Air Station for our departure." Professor Goodwitch stated out leaving no room for any further questions.

After following Professor Goodwitch's orders they arrived just ahead of schedule as they waited for Goodwitch to arrive. "I hate waiting." Raven grunted in annoyance.

"Seriously sis?..." Qrow asked with a raised eye brow. While Summer seemed more concerned about something else.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Summer asked. "You're been really quiet this morning."

"Yeah I'm fine.. Just had a nightmare last night that was... Tough." Tai tried to explain to Summer as best he could without worrying her and it seemed to work before Professor Goodwitch arrived.

"Good to see you can follow order perfectly. Let's get a move on then."

The trip in the VTOL was silent and awkward before Qrow asked Professor Goodwitch a question. "Might be a bit late for asking this but, what are mission exactly?"

"As you know your team was assigned for a hunt and destroy mission. We have received a report recently of a newly spotted Grimm."

"A new Grimm?" Summer asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes. The reports don't seem to have much information on them but our mission is to gain as much detail as we can on it's appearance and abilities. And if possible destroy it."

"Sounds like fun." Raven stated with a smirk.

"We should be landing near Flor in a few moments. Once we have left we'll meet up with the town's council."

* * *

(Flor Town Hall)

"I'll inform Mayor McGarden of your arrival. Please wait one moment." The Mayor's secretary stated as she walked through the Mayor's doors.

After a few moments she arrived back. "Please follow in."

"Thank you." Walking into the room the the Mayor stood up as he greeted Professor Goodwitch and Team STRQ.

"Welcome, welcome. It's good to see you have arrived safe and sound. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm William McGarden. My secretary you meet a few moments ago was my daughter Lucy. Would I be able to interest you five in a cup of tea?"

"I think we would much appreciate it, thank you." Professor Goodwitch smiled back at William who made his way offer to make then tea. Summer walked over to give a helping hand.

"Oh no dear don't worry yourself with helping me. Please take a seat and get some rest. I'm sure you would be tired from your journey. I'll be able to take it from here but thank you dear." William laughed as he thanked Summer.

With a cup of tea in front of everyone William sat down in his desk. "Now about the assignment I posted to Beacon there appears to have been some development in our reports."

"What's happened." Professor Goodwitch asked.

William's face took a serious expression "We're received a video of one of it's attacks." William then faced Professor Goodwitch. "Would it be alright to ask the young ones to wait outside. I have to warn you what we received was quite graphic."

"It's okay to show them. They might seem young but they pulled through Mountain Glenn." Professor Goodwitch reassured Mayor McGarden.

"The only stories I heard of Mountain Glenn were terrible to say the least. Knowing that you have faced those odds it's reassuring but if a more seniors Huntress is saying you'll be fine I suppose I should heed their advice." Clicking a switch underneath his desk.

A Hologram then projected above the desk. The video showed what looked like a black blob of goo. Suddenly it sprung up into the air and it appeared to take the form of a human. "It can transform!" Professor Goodwitch's eyes widened as they continued watching the footage.

Standing on two legs the Grimm's body was still black but the clothes of the one it had transformed into appeared white which they guessed acted as it's armour. With soulless red eyes with yellow pupils staring silently the Grimm viciously tore apart those who were near before the footage came to a stop.

"The only one who survived was that woman who took the film. It was during her son's 5th birthday part. Poor thing." William softly stated to the group as he turned off the projector.

"The form it took matched that of the poor girl's husband who went missing 3 years ago. He was a local huntsman here in the town. We believe that he was somehow absorbed by this new Grimm and tore though what was his family." William informed the group nearly on the verge of tears himself.

"A possessing Grimm is not unheard of but taking the form of a human. Can you tell us where this was filmed? I'd like to begin pour investigation there." Professor Goodwitch asked.

"I understand. The village of Vaso is roughly a half hour walk north of our walls. And thank you once more for coming to help us."

"There is no need to thank us sir. It's what we are here for as Huntsmen and Huntresses." Summer smiled as the group got up to leave his office.

Alone in his office William slumped into the arms of his chair as he looked out of the window behind his desk. "I can only hope you destroy that thing."

* * *

(Vaso)

The village was silent when the group arrived. The shops were abandoned as the streets were empty, with no sign of life at all. It then began to rain heavily as they begun their search. Over the the next few days looking around the village in the hopes of running into the unknown Grimm. The rain however did not let up until the ninth day.

On the ninth day of their search the sun was shining brightly but with in the group Raven was nearing the end of her patience. "This is taking too damn long."

"Calm down will you. We're all frustrated this thing hasn't showed up yet. Just be happy the rain's stopped." Tai groaned back at Raven.

"I agree with Tai on this one. The rain made things harder for us." Qrow added.

"I believe we might come across it today." Professor Goodwitch stated to the group.

"What makes you say that?" Summer asked.

"During the video and other reports of this Grimm it's only showed on a dry and warm day... Be on your guard while we search today."

The group set out for the day as Tai and Qrow walked out in front. "She only tells us this now... We wasted those other days." Qrow groaned however Tai remained silent. However as he walked he felt himself walking on something soft.

"What the?" Looking down he had seen he had stepped on the black blob of goo that was the Grimm they were searching for. "Just my fucking luck. Get back it's here!" Tai shouted as he and Qrow jumped backwards.

The rest of the group rushed forward as they readied their weapons. The blob of goo then started to bubble as it began to transform.

"It's changing get ready for to attack." Professor Goodwitch stated.

Slowly the blob started to raise and take a shape. However this form was different and not the one they had witnessed in the video the Mayor of Flor had shown them.

"This is new... Who is that?" Qrow asked. not expecting answer.

However one person did recognize the from the Grimm took. "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Tai stated.

Summer and the rest of Team STRQ looked at Tai to see him shaking as he stared at the Grimm. "Naruto do you know who the Grimm is impersonating?" Summer asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah... It's Sasuke."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So Sasuke's back or is he? Wanted to have this idea of Grimm for a while as I personally find it to be more terrifying since it takes the form of a loved one.** **The idea actually behind it is Envy from FMA when he took the form of Maes Hughes's wife to kill him.**

 **Now this is a short chapter I know but the following and last chapter of this arc will be a lot longer. Possibly the longest I would have written for this story as well but since I want it to be a good ending for you all to enjoy.**

 **1) Any plans to incorporate Raven becoming the Spring Maiden into this fic? Well since it is after Yang's birth and about 9 years before cannon it is possible. Not saying yes or no cause I would have to try and plan it into the story first.**

 **2) Does Raven despise Konoha? No. Reason being she doesn't know much about Konoha other than what Tai/Naruto has told her about it.**

 **3) Will Tai/Naruto and Summer learn their real reason for joining Beacon? Yes it'll be part of Team STRQ's break up coming in a later chapter.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time**


	15. Chapter 14: Nightmares OfThe Past Part 2

**And we're back with another new chapter and the finale of this short story arc enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _The rest of the group rushed forward as they readied their weapons. The blob of goo then started to bubble as it began to transform._

 _"It's changing get ready for to attack." Professor Goodwitch stated._

 _Slowly the blob started to raise and take a shape. However this form was different and not the one they had witnessed in the video the Mayor of Flor had shown them._

 _"This is new... Who is that?" Qrow asked. not expecting answer._

 _However one person did recognize the from the Grimm took. "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Tai stated._

 _Summer and the rest of Team STRQ looked at Tai to see him shaking as he stared at the Grimm. "Naruto do you know who the Grimm is impersonating?" Summer asked with a worried tone._

 _"Yeah... It's Sasuke."_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 14: Nightmares of the Past Part 2

"Sasuke..." Summer looked worried as she turned her attention back towards the Grimm. "Isn't that."

"Yeah... I think I know why it's taken that form." Tai stated as he took off his gauntlets Slayer.

"Care to explain it... And why are you taking off your weapons!?" Glynda asked before shouting at Tai.

"It doesn't posses people. It takes the form of someone close to you... And I took off my weapon because this is something I have to do on my own. Sasuke is part of my past, so I need to be the one to deal with him. So I'll fight like I have fought before in my past." Tai stated before rushing head first towards the Grimm.

"Tai, wait!" Qrow shouted but he could only watch and Tai punched the Grimm's face.

"What is that idiot doing?" Raven asked. Summer mean while watched with a deeply worried look.

Tai meanwhile continued to fight hand to hand against the Grimm. Throwing left and right punches at one another the Grimm and Tai seemed to be evenly matched.

With neither one getting the upper hand on the other the rest could only watch while Qrow waited for the right moment to jump in and help should Tai need it.

'He's even moves like Sasuke.' Tai thought to himself the hand to hand fight continued with the Grimm.

Eventually the Grimm got the upper hand and delivered a heavy uppercut into Tai's gut. Tai groaned as the wind was knocked out of his lungs before the Grimm kicked him backwards into a nearby tree's base.

"Naruto!" Summer shouted out as she began to run towards Tai but he held his hand out to her.

"No Summer... I need.. To do this... I need to bury my mistakes. My fight with Sasuke is where everything went wrong... I need to be the one to bury my past." When Tai finished speaking he took a deep breath before his body was engulfed in flames.

"Then let me help you." Summer pleaded with Tai. He could see tears flowing from her eyes. However Tai noticed from the corner of his eyes that the Grimm dashed towards the two of them.

Quickly pushing Summer out of the way Tai to the hit and was knocked further back. However he was able to correct himself mid air and shifted back towards the direction of the Grimm.

The Grimm then launched itself once more at Tai who this time was easily able to block it's attack. Tai grinned as he held a tight grip on the Grimm's outward fist. "You might have his fighting ability and his speed... But you don't have his jutsu." Tai growled out before he delivered a heavy right hook to the Grimm's jaw.

The Grimm seemed to stagger backwards due to the force of Tai's attack. Tai then rushed towards the Grimm with a swirling ball of flames in his right hand. "Eat this one! RASENGAN!" Tai shouted out but the Grimm turned back into a black blob of goo dodging Tai's attack.

Quickly turning back Tai was about to strike again but stopped once more in his tracks as the blob changed into a different form. "Jiji..."

Stunned at the appearance of the Third Hokage the Grimm took it chance to attack Tai. However Qrow managed to block it's attack before it could reach his teammate. "Dammit Tai snap out of it! It isn't the real one! This is a Grimm!"

Followed up from her brother's save Raven joined as the two Branwens attacked the Grimm. As they fought Summer rushed over to check on Tai. "Naruto, you alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, just didn't expect that."

"It seems that this Grimm is targeting you. Do you know why?" Glynda asked.

"I've... I've been having nightmares recently. In fact I've been having them for a while." Tai informed Glynda and Summer. He couldn't look up at them.

"Naruto... Why didn't you say anything about it?" Summer softly asked.

"They've been coming and going... And I didn't want to worry you about it." Tai softly answered.

"I should be able to give you a free shot But it'll only work once. Summer I Want you to join the two Branwens and corner it." Glynda order Summer who nodded before dashing off to join attacking the Grimm.

"Tai I'll hold it in the air for a brief moment. If you wish to bury your past you'll have one shot... Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Tai stated as he readied himself.

Meanwhile Summer, Qrow and Raven using there co-ordinated attacks were struggling to actually hit the Grimm.

They had come close a few times but this form it now showed was by far more powerful. "How could it be faster than when i fought Tai!?" Raven asked out in frustration.

"Who cares just keep attacking!" Qrow shouted out.

Finally however they had managed to surround the Grimm. The Grimm tried to break away but when moved in between any of the two members they would close the gap while the other moved in closer from behind.

With a stalemate present between them the Grimm started to panic and changed between different forms. Each form was a person from their past who they held dearly but it didn't seem to work.

"Hey! Ugly!" Tai shouted out gaining the Grimm's attention. The Grimm narrowed it's eyes as it changed once more but this time into Iruka.

Once the Grimm changed form it began levitating in the air. The three members of Team STRQ looked to find it was Glynda using her semblance to levitate the Grimm.

Tai then rushed towards the Grimm with the swirling vortex of flames in his right hand. Crashing the flames into the chest of the Grimm Tai shouted out. "RASENGAN!"

The Grimm shrieked out in pain as it continued to change forms multiple times but none of them were recognizable. As the shrieking started to die out the Grimm slowly faded away until only Tai with his right arm extended out was left where the Grimm once was.

With the Grimm gone Tai slowly walked over towards Summer as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I'm sorry... I should've told you what was happening, I just."

"I know... You're stubborn... But that's what make you you." Summer stated as she cut off Tai.

"Alright break it up you two." Glynda stated as the pair blushed as they seen the snickering of Qrow and Raven while Glynda told them both off.

"We'll move back out first thing. I'll try to get a signal out to Vaso."

* * *

(Next day in Beacon)

As Professor Ozpin was rounding up the mountain stack of paperwork on his desk he heard a knock coming from his door. "Enter." Professor Ozpin spoke as he continued writing.

Looking up he seen Taiyang enter the room. "Ah Mr. Xiao Long. Please take a seat." Professor Ozpin stood up as he offer Tai a seat.

"Thank you sir." Tai stated before he sat down.

"Now, how can I help you Mr. Xiao Long?" Professor Ozpin asked as he sat down as well.

"Well... I really don't know where to start with this but..." Tai nervously rubbed the back of his neck but was cut short by Professor Ozpin.

"I already know Tai or should I use Naruto?" Tai's eyes went wide from what Ozpin had just said.

"How could you.." Once more Tai was cut short but by Professor Ozpin chuckling.

"Ha ha ha. My dear boy I know a lot more about this world than you might think." Professor Ozpin smiled causing Tai the slump into his chair. In defeat Tai looked like the wind had been taken out from his sails.

"Now I would start from the beginning." Professor Ozpin stated causing Tai to perk up. "I'm rather interested in hearing about your home before Remnant."

"Right... So I was born in a Village called Konohagakure no Sato or The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's the short 2 part Arc over with. There is gonna be one more two part story arc and then we'll be one a 4 or 5 chapter arc which will be over a longer timeline. The story as well is nearing it's end as well and I think I should have roughly around 9 or 10 chapters left before it's gone full circle to the events in Volume 1 Episode 1 which is where I plan to end.**

 **A few questions here for Q &A so let's get started!**

 **1) Will Tai/Naruto be able to fight it while the new Grimm took a form that resembled Sasuke? As seen in this chapter he did in order to bury his past and hope to stop the nightmares from continuing and get closure.**

 **2) Are you going to follow Canon about Raven being Spring? Yes. But it won't be covered in the story because timeline wise Raven gain this power AFTER she left Yang with Tai.**

 **3) What was your favorite moment in Volume 5? During A Perfect Storm when Raven calls out Cinder, Watts long with Emerald and Mercury. After which Watts' line saying "Technically, I was also a doctor, but I must say, the rest was spot on." I just makes me laugh every time I hear it.**

 **4) Did you enjoy Volume 5? Some people weren't really into Volume 5 due to the villains losing but to me it's still an ongoing story. What makes a show great is the ending. That how you remember them once they've finished. If you fuck up the ending you kind of fuck up the whole journey you've been on watching it.**

 ** **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


	16. Chapter 15: An Offer Part 1

**Another new chapter coming right up for you guys. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 15: An Offer Part 1

After a long day of studying at Beacon's library for an upcoming test Team STRQ arrived back to their dorm room exhausted. "We're gonna need a vacation after this test." Summer groaned as she fell face down onto her bed.

"Agreed." Qrow groaned back as he barely had enough energy to lift his arm into the air.

"I'm off to see if Team CORV have arrived back yet." Tai stated as he walked into their en-suite bathroom to change.

After a few minutes he came out wearing his casual clothes. AS he was about to leave he could hear Summer's voice through her pillow. "Say hi to CORV for me."

Walking towards Team CORV's room which was in the other end of the third years dormitory building Tai came across Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch exiting from Team CORV's room. They both seemed a bit distressed and looked like they both had a lot on their mind. "It's such a shame for this to happen." Professor Goodwitch stated.

"What's a shame?" Tai asked gaining the two professor's attention.

The two professors looked at each other before Ozpin spoke. "Mr Xiao Long... This is a bit difficult to say but there has been an incident with Team CORV during their last mission."

"What kind of incident?" Tai asked in a worried tone.

"It pains me to say this but it would be best if I informed your whole team. Would you be able to gather them to meet up in my office in a few moments. I know it is short notice but considering how close your two teams were I believe it's only fair you know what happened." Professor Ozpin explained to Tai.

Tai was taken a bit back by what Ozpin said and he knew what Ozpin was really saying. Someone in Team CORV was seriously injured or worse. "I'll get them all right away." Tai stated before rushing back to gather his team.

"They aren't gonna like what they hear sir."

"I know Glynda... But it's all part of being a Huntsman. They need to face the possibility of what is out there."

* * *

(Team STRQ Dorm)

Walking back into his room Qrow and Raven could tell Tai heard something he didn't like. "Guy we need to go to professor Ozpin's office. He wants to speak with us all."

"What's up Tai?" Qrow asked as Summer got up to look towards Tai.

"It's about Team CORV... But he didn't tell me what it was. He said it would be best if we all heard the news together." Tai replied.

"Then we better get moving then..." Raven stated as she jumped down from here bunk bed.

* * *

(Professor Ozpin's Office)

After a long silent wait inside the elevator the doors finally opened to Ozpin's office. They could see a male figures waiting there along with Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. "I presume that this is Team STRQ then?.." Male figure asked.

"Yes." Professor Ozpin replied. With Ozpin's answer the man walked over and stood in front of Summer.

"My daughter told me quite a few stories about you all. I could tell from hearing her voice that she felt a strong connection with you all. I just want to thank you for being such a good friend to her." The man then tightly hugged Summer who didn't understand what was really happening but she also didn't want the man to feel awkward.

"I think it would be best if I take my leave now Headmaster." The man nodded to Ozpin before looking back at Team STRQ. "And thank you for looking after my Carolina. I know that she will miss all of you."

His last words more or less confirmed what Tai had been thinking. "Thank you sir." Tai weakly said to the man just before the elevator doors closed. They could all see the warm smile he had on his face as he fought back his own tears.

"I guess then Carolina's..." Summer tried to speak but her own words failed her.

"No." Professor Ozpin stated to the group. "Miss Church has not departed from this world just yet. However, I'm afraid she no longer wishes to become a Huntress."

"Was it a bad injury?" Raven asked.

"I an way yes, but it's not a physical wound... However there were fatalities during their recent mission." Professor Ozpin stated to the group stunning them into silence. "Vav Free and Ray Xander have both passed away. Both due to sustaining heavy injuries."

"Would you be able to tell us what happened?" Summer weakly asked. Tai put his hand on her shoulder to try and console her. "Please, I would like to know."

Professor Ozpin understood why Summer was asking but seemed a bit nervous about answering her question. His eyes seemed to shift towards Raven and Qrow before he responded. "The incident in question wasn't during their mission, it was after."

"As you all know their mission was to protect a village that had become over run with Grimm in recent weeks. And as they managed to horde excellently their mission itself was a trap."

"How was it a trap?" Tai asked.

"It seemed that the villagers who they were defending were not in fact Villagers but bandits under the guise of Villagers." Professor Ozpin informed the Team. Raven's and Qrow's eyes both went wide in shock along with Summer and Tai.

"They first struck Mr Free from behind as they were preparing to leave and it seemed Mr Xander tried to save his friend but was caught up in a brawl afterwards. Both Mr Oobleck and Miss Church managed to get them on a VTOL for extraction but the damage was already done." Professor Ozpin informed the team with a sorrowful look written over his face.

"The aftermath of which has cause Miss Church to resign from Beacon effective immediately. She appears to putting the blame of these events upon herself. She claims that as the team's leader she should've noticed what happened sooner and believes she could've prevented her friends from dying... The gentleman who you meet just a few moments ago was her father, Dr. Leonard Church." Professor Goodwitch follow up from Ozpin.

"Is Carolina and Bart still here in Beacon?" Summer asked. The fringe of her hair was blocking her eyeline as she stared at the floor.

"Yes. They were both in their dorm room the last I seen of them a few minutes ago." Professor Ozpin informed Summer who turned around with out saying another word and left Professor Ozpin's office.

Tai and the Branwen twins could only watch on and were about to follow suit but Ozpin spoke again to the trio. "Now then. I need to ask you three a question."

"What is it?" Raven asked nervous about what Ozpin could be asking about.

Ozpin's face then took a serious expression as he leaned forward. "Have you ever been told the old tales of the Four Maidens and the Silver eyed Warrior before?"

* * *

(Summer)

Running through the 3rd year student dorms Summer rushed towards Team CROV's room. When she arrived she knocked on their door multiple times. After a few silent moments the door slowly opened to reveal a depressed Bart. "Oh hey Summer."

"Is Carolina still here?!" Summer asked in desperation but the look on Bart's face told her the answer to her question.

"I'm sorry she left a few minutes ago." With Bart's answer Summer fell down to her knees in sorrow. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. None of her team did.

"Dammit." Summer soft cursed under her breath but it was loud enough for Bart to hear.

"She might still be in the Air docks. I know you're quick enough to get there in time."

With this Summer hugged Bart and turned around to rushed away once more. "I'll be back later okay."

With Summer smiling at him Bart weakly smiled back himself. "Sure. I'll make us all a cup of coffee."

* * *

(Beacon's Air Dock)

Carolina alongside her father were both waiting for their airship to arrive to take them home. "Are you sure you want to do this Carolina?" Her father asked her.

Carolina didn't answer not knowing the answer to his question herself. "I..." As she spoke however she was cut short.

"Carolina!" The two of them turned around to find a flurry of white pedals rushing towards them at an incredible speed. the pedals then suddenly stopped as Carolina could clearly see Summer Rose panting heavily.

"Made it in time." Summer panted out. The leader of Team STRQ then looked up towards Carolina. "Hey."

Carolina couldn't help with smile with a tear in her eye. "Hey."

* * *

(Ozpin & Team TRQ)

"So you're telling me this story is real?" Raven asked disbelieving what the story Ozpin had just told them.

Tai and Qrow both remained silent waiting to hear the headmaster's response. "Yes. I have live long enough to know that it is the truth."

"So the Maidens are real then..." Qrow softly stated to himself.

"Summer has that power within her then..." Tai stated in disbelief before something Ozpin had said earlier was brought up in his mind. "Wait. You said you've lived long enough to know it's true. How can that be if this is an ancient story?"

Professor Ozpin smirked when he heard Tai's question. Professor Goodwitch looked nervous when ever she seen the smirk. "Don't tell me you're going to tell them!?"

Ozpin didn't respond to Glynda's question with only prompted her to go into a fully blown panic. "Ozpin!"

"Enough Glynda." In a very un-Ozpin like fashion the headmaster snapped back at Professor Goodwitch. "They have to right to know. And I will also be making them an offer."

"An offer?" Raven stated in confusion.

"What kind of offer?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin then turned his attention back towards the remaining members of Team STRQ. "The reason I know of these stories is not only have I seen them in real life, I am also the cause of these powers."

"Wait you don't mean that."

"Yes Mr Xiao Long. I am the wizard from the tale of the Four Maidens." Professor Ozpin stated causing the whole room to fall deathly silent. "And the offer I wish to make to you is this. I will allow the Branwen twins to transform into the animal of there namesake. And for you Mr Xiao Long I will recreate your Chakra system."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **CLIFFHANGER! Oh what a bastard I am leaving the chapter like this muhahahaha. So you'll have to wait for the second half of this Arc to have your answers.**

 **Anyway however here are this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) So what would this shape shifting Grimm be called? It was roughly based off the Armus from Star Trek so i guess that would be it's name... And yeah, I know. NERD!**

 **2) Will Arthur Watts show up? Nope sorry I can't work out a way to include him and the other into the story as I don't know how they would interact with Qrow in cannon.**

 ** **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


	17. Chapter 16: An Offer Part 2

**And we're back! Sorry for the delay on this chapter but anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _"An offer?" Raven stated in confusion._

 _"What kind of offer?" Qrow asked._

 _Ozpin then turned his attention back towards the remaining members of Team STRQ. "The reason I know of these stories is not only have I seen them in real life, I am also the cause of these powers."_

 _"Wait you don't mean that."_

 _"Yes Mr Xiao Long. I am the wizard from the tale of the Four Maidens." Professor Ozpin stated causing the whole room to fall deathly silent. "And the offer I wish to make to you is this. I will allow the Branwen twins to transform into the animal of there namesake. And for you Mr Xiao Long I will recreate your Chakra system."_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 16: An Offer Part 2

(Ozpin & Team TRQ)

"So what shall it be?" Ozpin asked as he leaned on his arms. His fingers intertwined with each other was he waited for any response from his students.

"What the catch?" Raven asked.

"For you and your brother it is as I stated. However if I am to be truthful, Mr Xiao Long will be the one taking the most risk in accepting my offer." Ozpin explained.

"What do you mean risk?" Tai asked.

"As you know, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. From what Mr Xiao Long has informed me, Chakra is composed of two parts. Physical energy and Spiritual energy. I would be able to merge your Aura and Physical energy into a form of Chakra, but that is what will be the risk itself." Ozpin explained the the three students.

"I don't understand. How is that a risk." Qrow asked but Tai answered before Ozpin.

"My body might not be able to balance it out. The best outcome will be a 50/50 split. It'll allow me to keep my Aura and Chakra separate from one another... The risk is I will lose all of my Aura, and it won't return." Tai guessed to which Ozpin nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid so. But even if I am successful there also lies another risk. The same risk that any Chakra user has. If the case your body's Chakra runs out, you will run into the risk of dying from Chakra exhaustion." Ozpin stated to Tai who became silent for several moments.

Meanwhile Qrow and Raven looked at each other but they too still had question plaguing their minds. "Why are you offering this to us?" Raven asked.

"The answer to your question is simple. It's balance." Ozpin answered.

"Balance?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, with Summer being the Silver-eyed Warrior she was born to live the life of a Warrior. With you three being part of her team there needed to be some form of balance. However even as old as I am I underestimated the power of a Silver-eyed Warrior.

Deep in his own though Tai thought about Ozpin's offer. He could become a ninja again. He could better protect Summer and his friends. And if heaven forbid someone from his own world came after him he would be batter able to defend himself. "I'll do it."

* * *

(Summer & Carolina)

As Carolina stood near her father she couldn't help but smile when she seen her friend arrive. "Hey... Summer."

"Please don't leave Carolina." Summer pleaded with her friend.

"I'm sorry... But my mistake cost me the lives of two friends..." Carolina stated back to Summer. She couldn't even look at her friend's face as she spoke.

"But it wasn't you fault..." Summer weakly argued back. she knew she wasn't going to change her mind but she felt that she had to at least try.

"I'm sorry Summer. Tell everyone else I'll miss then for me."

"I promise..." Summer sadly stated with tears in her eyes as she tightly hugged her friend. With tears in both girls eyes Carolina parted ways with Summer and entered the Airship with her father.

Carolina could then only watch as from her window view Beacon slowly disappeared into the distance. Her father however only watched her with concern.

"Are you sure you have made to right choice?"

Carolina didn't at first respond. Her eyes where still stuck on whatever there was outside of the Airship's window. "I don't know..."

* * *

(Ozpin & Team TRQ)

"Are you sure about this Tai? This could backfire?" Qrow asked.

"If I have my Chakra back again I'll be more powerful that what I am now. Either way taking this will be a win for me." Tai stated with an empty stare. His mind was made up.

"Then I will attempt to do this later this evening. However I will be able to fulfill my offer to the Branwen twins now." Professor Ozpin stated as he stood up from behind his desk and stood in front of his desk. "Now then Miss Raven Branwen and Mr Qrow Branwen would you please stand in front of me." Ozpin ordered as he tapped the floor with his cane.

Qrow and Raven looked at each other before shrugging and doing as what Ozpin asked.

Ozpin then raised his hands and placed one on their heads. For a few seconds nothing appeared to happen. But then a dim green light started to appear from Ozpin's hands before vanishing. "And it is done."

Qrow and Raven then looked at each other confused. "I don't feel any different..." Qrow stated as he started to pat down his chest and arms.

"Yeah I'm the same." Raven also stated.

As Tai look on confused as to wither they had gained these new powers or not the three students could only hear Ozpin chuckle. "I suppose at first you won't feel any different. How about you try to activate these powers. However my description of how to use this power can be a little how would you say..."

"Weird?" Qrow guessed.

"Stupid?" Tai also guessed.

"Contradictory?" Raven offered thinking the explanation was more difficult to explain than what Qrow and Tai both thought.

"Close but I would say more childish."

"More... Childish? I don't understand Professor?" Raven asked hoping for a better explanation.

"Well then, have you ever had a dream where you find yourself free falling only to wake up landing on your bed." Ozpin asked the students who nodded in agreement. "Well in order to activate your ability the feeling is similar to experiencing that free falling experience."

"Not gonna lie. That could be a bit hard." Raven stated but Qrow had different opinions. However instead of responding he listened to Ozpin's advice and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Qrow seemed to have vanished from sight causing Tai and Raven's eyes to go wide. "What the!"

When they both looked down however they could see a Crow sitting perfectly still. Soon the Crow squawking in a panic before Qrow reappeared. "It's actually worked." Qrow stated with a stunned look on his face.

"Now then Miss Branwen, it's your turn." Ozpin stated to Raven who done the same as her brother and closed her eyes but unlike Qrow, nothing happened.

Raven then began to grow more annoyed as the minutes past. "Forget it!" Raven shouted in annoyance before she started walking towards the elevator doors.

"Allow me to help." Ozpin offered stopping Raven from leaving.

Groaning in annoyance Raven made her way back. "Now lift your arms out wide and close your eyes."

Raven eyed Ozpin in annoyance. "You're not gonna try anything are you?"

"Please Miss Branwen I am far too old for that sort of carry on. Now on matter what happens allow it to continue and don't fight against it." Ozpin stated as Raven followed his order albeit with a scowl on her face. Ozpin then motioned for Qrow and Tai to extend their legs behind Raven before he pushed Raven backwards.

The force from Ozpin's push along with Raven's legs being caught caused he to fall backwards. But before she hit the ground she had transformed and began to fly around the room, cawing as she done so. As she landed she was able to transform back to normal. "That was... Incredible." Raven stated with awe in the tone of her voice.

"Indeed. Now I think you should pay a visit Mr Oobleck and Miss Rose. I feel they both need your company for the remainder of this evening." The three students nodded in agreement as they turned to leave Ozpin's office. "Oh and Mr Xiao Long we can attempt the procedure latter this evening."

Tai only nodded in agreement before he left Ozpin's office along with the rest of his team.

* * *

(Later that evening)

After spending the rest of the day with Summer and Bart it was nearing midnight as Tai arrived back in Ozpin's office. "Sorry for arriving back so late Professor. And thanks for letting Bart stay as well."

"No need to thank me. After hearing his words I'm positive he will be a fine addition to the school as a teacher... Now before we begin I will offer you another chance to reject my offer." Ozpin stated as he stood in front of Tai.

"Thanks but I made my mind up earlier." Tai stated as he closed his eyes.

Ozpin then placed his hand on Tai head as began to focus. However unlike what had happened with Qrow and Raven the glow from his hand was much brighter and soon blocked all sight within the room.

When the light faded Ozpin was struggling to catch his breath. 'It's seems to have taken more out of me than I expected... Not to the same level as the Maidens but still...' Ozpin thought to himself as he looked at Tai.

Tai meanwhile was staring at his hands. He could feel it, his chakra. That heavy feeling coming from his gut and spreading all over his body. "It... It worked."

Ozpin remained silent and Tai tried to reacquaint his body with Chakra once more. Suddenly a rotating blue orb appeared in his right hand. Upon seeing the Rasengan it brought back memories of the Pervy Sage.

Wiping a loose tear Tai then bit down on his left hand's thumb and drew a line of blood over his right hand. After a few hand seals he slammed his hand onto the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

There was a poof of smoke in the room but once the smoke cleared nothing was there. "Wait I don't get it. There should have been a toad summon here."

Ozpin seen the confused look on Tai's face and decided to take a shot in the dark to help with his problem. "Perhaps it has something to do with the barrier you mentioned earlier? Perhaps it is blocking the summons from appearing here."

Tai thought about what Ozpin had said and agreed with it. "Yeah it is possible. Damn it means I can't send word back to Konoha." Tai seemed a bit down heartened by this but soon snapped himself out of it.

"Now... Only one last thing to check. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Once more another poof of smoke appeared beside Tai. When it dissipated away standing beside Tai was a perfect copy of himself.

"Yo." The clone waved at Ozpin causing the Headmaster to cough up a bit of his coffee.

"Well... I should say it was a success." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah and it feels like a perfect 50/50 split as well. The best outcome." Suddenly Tai's facial expression turned dark for a moment. "I'm gonna have soo much fun with this."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's all for this chapter. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but the next story arc will be the last of Beacon and because of that it'll be a longer arc I hope to have it in roughly around 4 or 5 parts.**

 **1a) Does this mean that Yang and Ruby could inherit Naruto's Uzumaki Chakra? 1b) How large would Naruto's reserves be!? Right the answer to your first question is gonna be part of the next story arc so it'll be answered there.**

 **To answer the second part well it's gonna be closer to Boruto's level. So at most you'll see is 5 shadow clones in stead of hundreds of the bastards lol**

 **2) What will you do if we eventually see Taiyang's full combat style in canon and it contradicts Naruto's style? It could happen. If i does i'll still be continuing with the story don't worry lol**

 ** **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


	18. Chapter 17: Graduation Part 1

**Right so this'll be the last story arc of Team STRQ's time at Beacon. Should be roughly 4 maybe 5 chapters long but I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 17: Graduation Part 1

(Patch Island)

Having both graduated From Beacon nearly nine months ago Tai and Summer decided to buy a home back on Patch after there first official pay checks as Huntsman and Huntress. In reality though Tai had been saving up for the last year since he received his Chakra abilities once more from Ozpin.

Currently however Summer was in their Kitchen making dinner. 'It's raining heavy outside.' Summer thought to herself but she turned around when she heard the front door open.

She looked to find a cold and damp Tai folding onto damp fire wood. "I'll let these dry a bit before putting them in the fire." Tai stated to Summer as he placed the logs down.

"Why did you go out there?" Summer asked. Tai could tell she wasn't happy simply by the tone of her voice.

"Well... We're nearly out of wood for the fire." Tai tried to explain but Summer just gained a scowl on her face.

"Naruto... I don't want you getting sick again. The last time you got sick you were bed ridden for four days." Summer stated as the scowl on her face turned into a frown.

The last time Tai was sick he had been bitten by a Beowolf while on there last mission as students in Beacon. Since his aura had been knocked down he took the blow as the Beowolf has managed to get behind Summer blindside.

Tai placed his hand on Summer's head as he smiled down at her. "Trust me when I say this. As shitty as it was I got hurt at least it kept you save and i'd do it again." Tai stated as Summer looked up to see that stupid grin on his face.

Summer smirk at Tai "Idiot." Summer stated as she turned and walked back towards the kitchen. "Now get a shower and change. Dinner will be ready soon."

Tai nodded and mumbled as he went up to tier bathroom upstairs. But as he entered the shower Summer could hear a knock on their front door. "Coming! Give me a second!"

As she put down her oven gloves Summer went to the door only to find Qrow outside. "Oh Qrow!" Summer stated with a smile on her face. However she found it weird that he was wearing a poncho of all things. "What brings you here?"

Qrow didn't at first answer Summer's question. Instead he lifted up his poncho to show that he was holding something. Summer then decide to get a closer look and seen that it was a sleeping baby. "What... I don't understand..." Summer softly spoke as she pick up the sleeping baby from Qrow's arms.

"I'm sorry to do this to both of you but... I need to talk to you and Tai about..." Qrow stopped as he seen the horror grow on Summer's face.

"About what Qrow?" Summer asked with more authority in her voice.

"About his daughter..." Qrow solemnly answered as he softly the blanket over the baby's head to reveal the child's golden blond hair.

"Qrow... I need you to tell me..." Qrow nervously waited for Summer to speak but he could see that she was shaking. But he didn't know if it was from fear, anger or sorrow. "Did he."

"No Sum... He doesn't know. In fact I only found out myself two days ago." Qrow responded cutting off what he guessed Summer was about to ask.

As soon as Qrow finished however the baby decided now would be a good time to wake up and cry her eyes out. "Ohh. It's okay, it's okay." Summer softly spoke as she softly rocked the baby up and down.

As the rocking continued the baby slowly began to stop crying as she slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing those big lilac eyes for the first time Summer's heart instantly melted. The baby's eyes were just like Tai's. "Hello there." Summer coo'd at the baby causing the baby to start laughing in response to Summer.

"Who's the mother?" Summer softly asked not want to scare the now awake child.

Qrow even though Summer didn't show it on her face spoke with venom in her voice. He didn't know wither to fell sorry for Tai or.

"What's all the laughter about?" Tai asked. Qrow and Summer both looked toward's the home's stairs to find Tai was coming down with a towel over his hair.

As finished drying his hair with the towel he pulled it down and knew he was in trouble as the first thing he saw was a sympathetic look plastered over Qrow and Summer's faces. "What with the long faces. Did something bad happen or?"

"Naruto..." Summer softly spoke to her best friend and love of her life. "I'd like to introduce you to your daughter."

"But you're not pregnant. I mean we've been trying but..." It was then that Tai noticed the baby in Summer's arms. Realization then hit Tai's face as it became white as a ghost. "How?.. I lost my virginity to you Summer... I... I haven't slept with anyone other than you..."

Tai slowly started to back away in panic. "None of this is making any sense..."

Summer could tell that Tai was about to go into a panic attack so she quickly moved over to Tai with the baby in her arms. "Naruto... Look at her."

As Tai looked down at the baby and was speechless. Slowly Summer lifted the baby up and put her in Tai's arms. Now Tai was terrified. She was so light and so small in his arms. He didn't want to hold her too tight in case he accidentally squeezed too hard, he didn't want to might hurt her. He didn't even know if he was holding her correctly.

"Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage would be having a fit of laughter right now if they seen me like this." Tai tried to lighten the mood he was feeling but the baby in his arms was able to do that for him when she started to coo in his arms. But he knew that this baby was his own. Her eyes and hair were too much of a give away.

"She's perfect..." Tai stated to Summer and Qrow as he softly began to cry.

"Like Father, like Daughter huh?" Summer joked with Tai and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Does she have a name?" Tai asked Qrow. "And who's her mom?"

"She's doesn't have a name yet Tai but..."

"Then Summer I want you to name her. Even though she's not your daughter by blood she will be in her heart." Tai stated as he lovingly look into Summer's silver eyes.

"But... Why me?" Summer ask as she could feel her tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Because you gave me my new name. So I want you to do the same for our daughter." Tai explained with a soft smile on his face.

Summer then could no longer hold back her tears as she cried into Tai's chest. After a few moments OF crying followed by sniffling Summer looked towards the child in Tai's arms. "Yang... Yang Xiao Long."

"It's mean Little Sunny Dragon Tai." Qrow explained to Tai causing both Summer and Tai to look over in his direction. Unfortunately he was caught by the two of them wiping a stray drop of water that was on his right cheek.

"Are you crying?" Summer asked with a smirk at could rival Tai's well known shit eating grin.

"No. Must've been from the rain outside." Qrow responded quickly as he tried to straighten himself.

"Right..." Tai stated with his own grin before turning and kissing Summer's forehead. "And Yang is a perfect name."

"You haven't told us who her mother is Qrow." Summer stated softly to Qrow.

"Yang's mom is Raven."

* * *

(Ten Months Earlier in Beacon)

"Four years huh... It feels weird." Tai stated to Qrow as the two of them looked up at the cloud passing by. Currently they were lying back on the roof of Beacon Academy.

"How does it feel weird?" Qrow asked.

"Well It sort of feels like we've been here longer but it feels like time just flew by like nothing at all as well. Sounds stupid saying it out loud doesn't it." Tai groaned in annoyance as he sat upright.

"Well coming from you I can't say i'm surprised much." Qrow retorted as Tai slapped his arm in response.

"Jackass." Tai smirked as sat up from his previous laid back position. The two of them were currently sitting on the top of Beacon's CCT tower. "Some view isn't it."

"Yeah. I'm kind of gonna miss this place y'know." Qrow stated as he sat up alongside Tai.

"Yeah I hear ya. We could always go for that teacher degree like Barty? I mean Port did offer the two of us the same deal."

"I don't think my luck would allow me to be a good teacher Tai." Qrow responded as he referenced his semblance.

"Luck doesn't have anything to do with teaching." Tai retorted back to Qrow. "I've actually been thinking about going for it."

"Seriously? Man, I feel sorry for the kids you have to teach." Qrow snorted in laughter at his own joke.

"Yeah laugh it up bird brain." Tai responded before soon the two of the them were laughing together.

"On another note how's your plan coming along?" Qrow asked.

"I'm glad you brought it up my good avian named friend. I'll be starting Operation: Good Bye and Good Night, when we're leaving for our final mission tomorrow morning."

"Is it still a fucked up as you are?" Qrow asked. "Honestly I'm just glad you've stopped pranking me."

"Yeah you got too easy to prank... It lost it's fun since you were too gullible. But yes... It'll be big. It has to be. It's the final farewell to the prankster King oh Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Sorry it's been a long while since this story was updated. Been drained of nearly all energy the last couple of weeks due to work and other fun* things that life throws at me (Hint* Replace fun with stressful.) But I got the outline for this arc roughed out and it'll be a case of just reworking it over and over again before being posted so expect a cracking arc lol**

 **So that's the first chapter for this story arc and as you would've guessed by now it's about how Yang was born. The name of the Arc as well Graduation has a little bit of double meaning behind it. First off it'll be about Team STRQ's graduation from Beacon as well as Tai becoming a father.**

 **But anyway let's post up this Chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Will Carolina come back again in the future? Currently planning an Omake for her for the next chapter.**

 **2) Does Summer know about Tai's chakra? In the present (first part of the chapter) Yes. During the time at Beacon part of the story, no.**

 **3) What has happened back in the Elemental Nations, did the Moon's Eye Plan take place without Naruto there to stop It!? What happened is that Sasuke took both the Sun and Moon powers from the Six path sage. And since he never left Konoha he never wished for his revolution of the shinobi world. (P.S. he also discovered the truth behind Itachi and respected his brother's wish)**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 18: Graduation Part 2

**Another chapter coming right up for you guys! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _"Seriously? Man, I feel sorry for the kids you have to teach." Qrow snorted in laughter at his own joke._

 _"Yeah laugh it up bird brain." Tai responded before soon the two of the them were laughing together._

 _"On another note how's your plan coming along?" Qrow asked._

 _"I'm glad you brought it up my good avian named friend. I'll be starting Operation: Good Bye and Good Night, when we're leaving for our final mission tomorrow morning."_

 _"Is it still a fucked up as you are?" Qrow asked. "Honestly I'm just glad you've stopped pranking me."_

 _"Yeah you got too easy to prank... It lost it's fun since you were too gullible. But yes... It'll be big. It has to be. It's the final farewell to the prankster King oh Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!"_

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 18: Graduation Part 2

As Taiyang slept through the night he was tossing and turning so much that for the first time he had wakened someone else in the same room. Thankfully that person was Summer. As Summer rubbed the sleep from her eyes she got out of her bed and softly rubbed Tai's head, hoping the soft rubbing would be enough to calm him down.

Even though it helped as he began to stop tossing and turning he wasn't actually having a nightmare.

* * *

(Tai's mindscape)

"Hello?" Tai shouted out into the empty sewer. It had been several years since he'd been in this place. Not since the Nine Tails was still trapped within his body.

'No one's responding yet I can feel someone else is here...' Tai thought to himself as he continued to walk around the empty halls.

Thinking it would be a good idea to stop and listen if there was any movement Tai suddenly could hear a voice speaking out. But it was quiet, in reality if he hadn't stopped moving he probably would've missed it.

"So this is the Chakra source I felt... How can someone's mind be so..." Tai could hear the voice better as he moved towards it. The closer he got to the voice it more it sounded like a woman's voice.

'I know that voice...' Tai thought to himself as he turned around a corner and found the owner of the voice.

Walking towards him was woman with platinum blonde ponytail that nearly reached the whole way down to her ankle. A bang covered her right eye. Along with her purple outfit Tai instantly recognized the woman. "Ino?"

The woman's head then looked up towards Tai's direction. "Is that you Naruto?" Ino asked.

Tai at first didn't respond to Ino. There were too many questions running through his head that needed answering. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh sweet Kami you really are alive..." Ino gasped as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "We all thought you died..."

"How did you think I died?" Tai asked.

"The toads from Mt. Myoboku said your name had vanished from their Summoning Contract list... Lady Tsunade said that, that could only happen when the contractor dies." Ino explained to Tai as she went over a touched Tai's cheek confirming for herself that he was in fact real.

"I have to say though you look a lot more handsome now. Especially with out the whisker marks on your cheeks now gone. Makes you look more manly." Ino smirked as she attempted to flirt with Tai.

"Alots happened since you last saw me Ino. I'm going by the name Taiyang Xaio Long now, heck i've even had a girlfriend for the last few years." Tai stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ohhh... What's her name?" A sly grin appeared on Ino's face as her hand touched Tai's forehead. "Summer Rose huh... Oh she's soo cutie as well! Definitely a keeper for sure!" Ino squealed with excitement.

"How did you kn... Oh yeah Yamanaka shit..." Tai groaned with annoyance.

'I feel sorry for who ever is going out with you Ino... They'll even have to be the most loyal person in the world or you'll turn his mind into jelly.' Tai thought to himself as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"I can hear your thoughts y'know" Ino stated back with a smirk causing an increase of sweat on Tai's forehead. "But relax I'm just getting the picture of what's happened with you..." Ino replied with a serious tone to her voice as she closed her eyes to focus.

"How did you get here Ino?.." Tai asked his old friend.

"I was practicing a new technique I've been developing for a few years. I could feel that our world was trapped inside of a bubble but... Recently I could sense that there were two signals outside of that barrier. So I came here to investigate it. It was strange for me to sense it since I didn't feel anything out here during the Fourth War." Ino explained to Tai as she sat down in front of him.

"Wait, there was a War?! What happened?!" Tai asked with horror written over his face.

"Well we won... Other wise I wouldn't be having this conversation with you idiot!." Ino stated back with an annoyed tick mark on her forehead. "Seriously after all these years you can still be so dense at times." Out of embarrassment Tai nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

(Naruto OST - Early Summer Rain)

"Sasuke saved us..." Ino softly answered Tai's question. He looked down to see a smile written over her face causing him to smile back.

"So he stayed then... That's good." Tai replied as he sat down beside Ino.

"Yeah... After you left and even more so when he found out that you 'died.' He made a promise to make it his life long mission to live just like you did. Of course he wasn't a loud mouth like you were but still he protected the village for us." Ino then appeared to stop for a moment. Tai could see she was about to cry but a wide warm smile appeared on her face instead.

"He and Sakura got married about two and a half years ago... They named their son Naruto, after his best friend." Upon hearing what had happened with Sasuke back home Tai burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha... That's, that's good to hear... I'm happy for both of them. It's good to know that everyone kept going without me y'know."

"Says the guy who traveled the world without us. I've seen your adventures mister." Ino stated back as she pointed her finger at Tai as if she was accusing him.

"But I've also seen the horrors you've seen as well. At first losing your Chakra only to regain it later, and the Grimm." Ino soft stated.

"It's not all that bad." Tai replied back. "I've meet a lot of good people here. And I've found some one here that I love and I know she loves me just as much as I do her as well." Tai softly smiled as he thought of Summer.

"She's perfect for you Naruto... I can't wait to tell everyone back home about your adventures together." Ino smiled back as he body began to glow.

"What's happening?" Tai asked with worry in his voice.

"My chakra's spent. Since I was unable to move my mind past the barrier I had to use a lot of my chakra to force the jutsu through. The technique I used works similar to the shadow clones and is nearly risk free for me since it doesn't involve sending my mind outside of my body anymore." Ino explained to Tai.

Upon knowing that Ino would be fine Tai smirked back at her as he stood up. "Then Ino after you've told everyone that i'm okay I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Promise me you won't return." Tai stated with a smile on his face. Ino was about to argue back but Tai cut her off from doing so. "You've lived your lives and have moved forwards without me for all these years. Let me remain in the past and focus on your own future knowing that i'm safe as i'll know you all are as well."

Ino softly began to cry as she understood what Tai had wished for. "Okay.. I understand." Ino replied as she wiped away her tears. 'I seems that loud mouth kid really did grow up.'

"I'll let them all know..." Ino replied as her body slowly began to fade. "Oh and more more thing. As I said earlier there were two Chakra signatures I felt outside of the barrier, so promise me you'll watch out for yourself Naruto. And Summer as well of course!"

"I will... And Ino, it's Tai." Tai replied back to Ino as the two of them fought back their own tears. "Take care you yourself Ino and tell Sasuke... Tell Sasuke that he's still a bastard."

Upon hearing the nickname Naruto would've used for Sauske, Ino burst out in laughter."It's been a while since I heard someone call Sauske that but I promise, Tai." Ino smiled as the last of her Chakra left Tai's mind.

(OST End)

* * *

(With Summer)

As Summer continued to stroke Tai's hair she noticed that he was starting to wake up.

"Summer..." Tai groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could see a worried look on Summer's face.

"Did you have another nightmare again?" Summer asked Tai with concern. She placed her hand on his cheek as she wiped away a loose tear that fell.

Tai touched and held onto Summer's hand as sat upright. "It wasn't a nightmare... Just..." Tai stopped himself from continuing but in a flurry he picked up Summer bridal style and vanished out of the room.

"Wait!" Summer tried to stop Tai but she soon found that she was outside standing on the top of Beacon's CCT tower. Below them they could see the night lights of Vale below them shining brightly into the night's sky. "What's going on Naruto?"

Summer looked up at Tai but found that he was warmly smiling as she looked deep into the bright azule eyes. "Will you marry me?" Tai asked Summer.

The sudden question caught Summer off guard. "Huh?.. What did you say?" Summer asked with a crimson blush on her face.

Tai smiled back as let Summer down to the ground and got down on a single knee. "Summer Rose, will you marry me?" Tai asked again.

Upon hearing the question once more Summer didn't know what to think or say. "Yes." Summer softly replied but it was so soft Tai at first couldn't hear it.

"Summer?"

"YesYesYesYesYesYes!" Summer squealed with joy and she jumped up and hung her arms over Tai's neck before reaching forward and capturing his lips with her own.

In that moment for both Tai and Summer it seemed that time and the world had stopped and all that mattered was just the two of them. When they finally broke from their kiss Tai was the first to speak. "Wow... I'll have to do more lovey dovey stuff from now on if that's the answer i'll be getting."

Summer smirked back at Tai as she spoke. "I won't say no to that either."

"I love you so much. You're everything to me Summer."

"And you're the same to me Naruto."

* * *

(Later that morning)

Arriving at Beacon's air field Team STRQ prepared to board the VTOL for the last time as members of Beacon Academy for their last missions as students. Waiting for them was none other than professor Ozpin himself.

"I see you're all prepared for you final journey as my students." Professor Ozpin smiled as he looked at Team STRQ.

"Yes sir!" Summer saluted as the others smiled back at their headmaster.

"Then I wish you four the best of luck." Professor Ozpin smiled back as he took this as his exit.

As they watched Professor Ozpin leave the air field Qrow took in one last look at Beacon. "Four years... Huh... Guess I did have some luck in me after all."

As they entered the VTOL and Raven decided to speak to Tai. "So what happened with your prank Tai? You chicken out?"

(Naruto OST - The power of Naruto Uzumaki)

A shit eating grin appeared on Tai's face as he looked back at Raven. "All shall be revealed in time Raven. All shall be revealed in time."

The three of them looked out towards Beacon and the students and teachers below as the VTOL took off into the air.

"NOW! RELEASE!" Tai shouted out and immediately the entirety of Beacon was covered in a sudden cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared they couldn't believe their eyes. All three of them burst out into laughter.

Somehow Tai hand managed to dye to hair of every student and staff member of Beacon with Neon Orange hair dye. He had painted the following words over the outside of the school's cafeteria. 'Ramen is God! Ramen is life! All praise the Ramen! But THEY DON'T SERVE RAMEN HERE!'

Over the CCT tower he had completely repainted the entire building that it now resembled a enormous penis that went high up into the sky.

Even Professor Ozpin was not exempt from Tai's prank as they seen that only his eye brows were Neon Orange, his hair was watch now a bottle green as it matched the color of his outfit.

The only one who didn't appear to be effected was Miss Goodwitch. "Why didn't you get Goodwitch?" Qrow asked.

"Ohh I did. I dye a single stand of her hair grey." Tai grinned as he laughed into his own hands as the team continued to fly out towards their final mission.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So a quick release for this chapter. And I know alot didn't like the cliffhanger from the last chapter. (hehehehe)**

 **But there was a lot of response after the last chapter and managed to get a few hours together to wrap up this chapter finally lol But before we get to our chapter's Q &A i'll leave this little omake for you all!**

 **PREPARE FOR A LONGER THAN NORMAL CHAPTER! (But short Omake hehe)**

* * *

(Omake)

In a small town just shy of Mistral Carolina entered the clinic that her father ran and sat down in her chair. It had been over a month and a half since she left her life as a Huntress in training behind and she was struggling to re-adapt herself back into civilian life once more.

Her days were now quiet enough as most of the clients that arrived in the clinic were set up by appointments but today unfortunately was not one of those days.

*Bang*Bang*Bang* Carolina looked around and found someone was banging on the doors to the clinic. Rushing over she quickly unlocked the door only to find a man holding onto a woman.

"Please help us! My big sister about to give birth!" The man desperately asked Crolina for help.

"Follow me." Carolina stated as she brought both of them into a side room. "It's Mrs Fields isn't it?"

"Yes." Mrs Field grunted out as she answered. Her contractions were starting to become more frequent now. "Dear Oum, it hurts."

'She's not scheduled to be here for another month. So I'm dealing with a premature birth. Causes are either caused by...' Carolina thought to herself as she put Mrs Field down on an empty bed.

"Have you been suffering from any pain the last few days. Any issues with urinating or have you been notices blood when brushing your teeth?" Carolina asked as she attempted to make Mrs Field feel more comfortable by giving her an oxegen mask.

"Yes... It's been hurting to pee the last two days." Mrs Fields replied back.

"How did you know?" Her younger brother asked.

"While i'm not a fully trained medical expert I do remember a few thing my father told me about my own birth. I was born premature as well." Carolina explained as she handed over a basin to Mrs Fields' younger brother. "What's your name?"

"It's Sidero. Sidero Nikos."

"Okay Sidero I'll need you to fill this with lukewarm water. Fill it up either 1/2 or 5/8 of tap water and fill the rest in with boiling water. There is a kettle in the kitchen to the right when you leave this room." Sidero nodded as he grabbed the basin and left the room.

(Several hours later)

After her father arrived to assist He asked for Carolina to stay and help stating that she 'started the job so she should finish it.'

Carolina didn't wish to argue back and helped deliver a healthy baby boy. After she handed over the newborn child to his mother, her father placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a warm smile on her face. "You've done well Carolina... I'm sure your mother would be even more so proud."

"Thanks.." Carolina softly smiled as she left the room but when she opened the door she felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Sidero.

"Thank you for help my big sister. Her and her husband are all the family I have left."

"It was my pleasure to help."

"By the way I never got your name."

"It's Carolina Church.

* * *

 **Okay. I had to update this after two reviews asked the same thing. the Omake is not about Pyrrha's birth dammit lol. It's Carolina helping to her future nephew and meeting her future husband Sidero Nikos lol.**

 **Alright so now that everything I want for this chapter is wrapped up let's get on with the Q &A!**

 **Now there were a lot of spoiler questions asked in the reviews so sorry i won't be typing anything for them as even acknowledging them in writing will give away and answer.**

 **1) Will Yang and Ruby learn about Kushina? In a way yes but also know. I don't really see this as a spoiler question but they will have some bedside stories.**

 **2) Lemon? Sorry but no. I'm not 100% confident in my writing ability that I would be able to write a lemon or even a lime to an extent. Sadly I lack the abilities of Jiraiya-sama for that i'm afraid.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 19: Graduation Part 3

**Loading... 94% Loading... 96% Loading... 91% Wait what?!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) along with Rooster Teeth and Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto: Memoirs of a Former Shinobi: Chapter 19: Graduation Part 3

After a long 10 hour flight Team STRQ arrived in Vytal City on the island of the city's namesake. It was roughly around 6pm local time as they disembarked the VTOL. "Okay Sum, whats the plan?" Qrow asked.

"We're to meet up with the rep from the Schnee Dust Company and he will be acting as our liaison during our mission."

"What about where we're staying?" Tai asked.

"He will have that organized as well." Summer replied as she opened up her scroll to read their mission directions for there rendezvous. "He's to meet us in the Ice Wharf Hotel."

"Then you heard our fearless leader let's roll out!" Tai shouted as the group walked towards the rendezvous location.

They soon arrived at a fancy looking hotel at looked more like a castle than any other hotel they would've seen in the likes of Vale or Mistral. When they entered the Hotel's main hall a extremely well dress man rushed over towards them. "What are you heathens doing here?!"

"I'm sorry?" Raven asked with a twitching eyebrow. Her right hand however was moving towards her sword when Qrow held down her arm.

"We're here to meet with our client." Summer informed the man before she walked towards the Hotel's Bar.

"Like she said. You don't like it? Bring it up with him." Tai stated as both he and Qrow smirked as they followed after Summer.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter this establishment... Especially dressed like that." The man stated to Team STRQ and he stepped in front of Summer.

"We've been hired to act as guards for the Schnee Dust Company's expedition. Our mission states that we are to meet with a member of their board in your Hotel's bar." Summer stated with a soft smile but don't let the smile fool you. It was the smile Summer would use on Tai and Qrow and it only promised pain.

"Yes but as this hotel's manager I cannot allow you to enter without abiding to the proper dress code."

"Okay you heard the man..." Tai shouted out loud gaining the nearby guest's attention as well. "This man values his hotel's dress code than the lives of people. To each there own as they say." Tai stated as he and the others turned around and left.

"Maybe he could explain to the SDC why there security escorts failed to arrive." Qrow smirked as he spoke to the hotel's manager before he too turned around to leave.

"Wait!" The manager shouted out. "I will let you pass this once." The manager nervously stated as he belligerently opened the bar's doors.

"Such a gentleman." Raven smirked as she walked in first followed by the others. As they sat down Qrow and Raven got up to gather them some drinks.

"How are we going to find him now?" Summer asked.

"We don't have to... We stick out too much so it's likely that he or she'll come to us. Besides we already look likes Hunters." Tai answered back to Summer.

"I suppose so." Summer agreed as her and the rest of her team sat back and relaxed as they waited.

* * *

(2 Hours later)

Deciding it would be best to not drink much Tai, Summer and Raven continued to wait for the representative from the SDC to arrive. However Qrow was starting to get a little drunk.

"I say we ditch'em for making us wait this long." Qrow stated as he slammed his fist on the table.

"It's a six figure pay... For each of us! I aint letting that amount of money slip by. Even if it is for those snobs." Tai then added to his counter argument. "Beside with that amount of money think about the amount of Alcohol you could buy!"

"Alright... You've convinced me... Now more booze."

"Okay but only after you've slept." Summer stated with a sweet smile.

"But i'm not..." Qrow never got to finish as Summer clenched her small fist and punched Qrow's gut knocking him unconscious.

"Despite hating those friendship speeches of yours... You really can be scary... You know that Summer?" Raven stated but Summer only responded back with the same sweet smile and a nod.

This only made Raven nervous but her nerves were soon dealt with when they noticed a tall black haired man arrive by there table. He was wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket. "Are you Team STRQ was it?" The man asked.

"Yeah how can we help?" Summer asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jacques Schnee. I am your contractor for your mission here on Vytal." Jacques extended his hand out towards Summer who smiled back and accepted his offer.

"A pleasure to meet you." Summer responded back before she kicked at Qrow waking the now sober man up from his 'rest.'

"We're ready to head out whenever you're ready." Summer smiled back and Qrow groaned in the background.

"That won't be necessary until tomorrow. It get dark quite early here in Vytal and we'll only have around an hours worth of light left so we won't be able to travel far from the city to make it worth while camping out. Since we're here for another night I would gladly pay for you accommodation for the evening."

"Thanks for the offer but this hotel isn't exactly... Our tastes, i'm afraid." Tai stated back to Jacques didn't seem to understand the statement or he was just playing stupid.

"Nonsense! I'll get a room sorted for you." Jacques smiled before he turned around and left the four hunters before they could respond.

Silence then feel on the four Hunters as they didn't want to argue if they were getting to stay in fancy hotel for free. It was just a shame the staff left a lot to be desired about.

"Well... Looks like we're staying the night then." Tai groaned as he rubbed his face and sat back down again. "I think i'll join you for that drink Qrow."

"I think so too."

"Oh Naruto, Qrow." Summer sweetly smiled at Tai and Qrow. This smile caused both grow men who easily stood nearly a foot taller than he to kneel down in front of her like a dog who had angered it's master.

"We won't be drinking." Both Qrow and Tai stated at the same time.

"Good boys. Now get up so we can get our rooms and prepare for tomorrow." Summer stated as she turned around and walked towards the Hotel's reception.

Raven also walked past the two men but not before making a whipping sound and smirking at the two of them. "I fucking hate your sister sometimes dude." Tai groaned in annoyance as he got back to his feet.

"The feeling's mutual." Qrow groaned back as he done the same.

* * *

(Next morning)

Arriving together in the hotel's lobby area Team STRQ waited for Jacques to reappear. Instead however, they noticed him appear with a small girl who appeared to be not much older than six years old.

"I'm ready to depart when you are." Jacques groaned as he held tightly to the kids hand.

"Umm, why are you bringing a kid along?" Tai asked confused as to why the kid was going with them.

"My wife feels that I am in need of spending more time with my daughter." Jacques informed them as he patted his daughter's back. "Go on, Introduce yourself."

"Greetings. My name is Winter Schnee. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ohh, aren't you the most adorable little thing." Summer squealed with joy as she went to try and pick up Winter.

"Summer no. No hugging our client's child to death." Tai groaned as he held Summer up by her hood.

"But she's just so cute! I can't help it!" Summer tried to counter argue but Jacques cough brought there attention back.

They looked down to find a blushing Winter hiding behind her father's leg. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way what's our plan of action?" Jacques asked.

"Since your mine is about a 3 hour walk up the mountain we'll be leaving as soon as possible. Once we arrive me and the rest of our team will be checking out your current perimeter defenses." Summer informed Jacques.

"While I'll be making a clearing for a VTOL landing site." Tai also informed Jacques causing the later to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you feel that it's necessary?" Jacques asked.

"I ran a look over the camp's blue prints. There isn't an area for air evac in case something goes wrong. It'll be better to cover all bases to be on the safe side." Tai responded hoping that Jacques would not ask any more questions.

"I suppose when you put it that way it does seem to be the right thing... Would it cost anything?" Jacques asked.

"I wouldn't think so. I'll just have to cut down a few trees and uproot them." Tai answered back as he opened the front door to the hotel. "It's best we head out now. We've a bit of a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

(Near the Schnee Dust Mine)

Seeing a shivering Summer in front of him Tai warmed up his hand with Chakra and placed it on the base of Summer's neck. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."Summer responded as they continued to walk.

The only one other than Tai who wasn't effected by the cold was the young Winter, who was happily skipping as the group followed closely behind. But when Winter came up to a dip on the mountain's trail she suddenly stopped. At first the only one who noticed this was Qrow. "You okay squirt?"

Qrow never got a response and her father Jacques noticed this. "Winter, it's not polite to not answer back when being asked a question."

But Winter still didn't respond. Fearing something was wrong Qrow grabbed a hold of his weapon and rushed forward towards her. When he got up beside Winter he noticed what had caused her to freeze. Ahead on the path was an Ursa Major. And it was a big one.

"Guys, get up here." Qrow softly spoke.

The first one to arrive was Tai followed by Raven and Summer. "You think there could be more?" Raven softly asked.

"Maybe. I can't see anything though... I'll deal with it from up here. Once it's gone we'll move quickly to the base. It shouldn't be too far from here." Summer informed her team who silently nodded in agreement.

Twisting Thorn in the air, Summer's weapon transformed from it's spear mode into it's rifle mode. As she calmed and slowed her breath Summer focused on the head of the Ursa Major hoping for a single shot to be enough.

When she pulled the trigger the sound of the gun shot echo'd through the mountain side as the Ursa Major was annihilated "I didn't like that echo." Qrow groaned.

"Agreed." Tai stated as he crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone." Two clones then appeared, one either side of Tai. "Take Mr Schnee and little Winter ahead to the camp. At all cost protect them." Tai ordered the two clone who nodded back in agreement before grabbing hold of the two members of the Schnee family.

"No wait just one second. I'll not stand for..." Jacques was about to complain but was cut short as he froze in fright as Tai pulled him up over his shoulders before dashing away towards the camp at a high speed.

"Was that really necessary? You don't have much Chakra to be wasting on clones." Raven stated towards Tai with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't waste Chakra..." Tai responded as he focused his chakra into the ground. "I can feel several bodies moving towards us. If I didn't know any better i'd say the Grimm left out a trap for us." Tai stated out causing the others to look at him weirdly.

"How can the Grimm set out a trap?" Qrow asked.

"First off we only noticed that Ursa after climbing up from a blind spot on the path. There's a cliff face beside that area on the path. Any loud noise would've bounced back off it causing the echo. And I have a feeling that Ursa was standing there by coincidence either." Tai answered.

"What makes to say that?" Summer asked.

"Call it a gut feeling then." Tai responded as he activated Akuma into it's first gear. "Get ready. They're coming from the south-west."

The rest of the team readied their weapons as the four of them faced off towards to direct Tai had stated but there was an awkward silence amongst them. Feeling the hairs stand on the back of their necks they all now felt something wasn't right.

"I still can't see anything coming towards us." Raven softly spoke but it was loud enough for them all to hear.

"Just stay focused." Summer responded to Raven not changing the direction she was looking towards. But when a soft sound was heard from behind she turned around only to find in horror that a Beowolf was right above her in the treeline.

"SUMMER!" Tai shouted out as he watched the Beowolf jump down from the trees and launched itself towards his fiancee.

In his own burst of power that swept over them all Tai moved at near blinding speeds to rush towards Summer as he pushed her towards a build up pile of snow near them.

Feeling to soft landing she took Summer could only look in stunned silence as Tai was bitten on his neck and shoulder by the Beowolf.

Qrow and Raven were lost for words but they started to spring into action when they both noticed a trickle of blood appear from the Beowolf's mouth.

The bite had managed to pierce through the remainder of Tai's aura. In doing so the bite had shattering his shoulder. With a slight increase of pressure from it's jaws the Beowolf growled as it began to shake Tai around like a rag doll.

"Ahhhh!" Tai shouted out in pain as he tired to focus his chakra into his right hand. "How about you eat this instead!" Tai shouted out as he forced an orb of chakra into the Grimm's jawbone

"RASENGAN!" Tai shouted out as the Beowolf shattered into thousands of pieces. With the Grimm now gone Tai fell face first onto the snow.

He continued to lay on the ground motionless as Summer slowly walked towards him. "Naruto... Naruto speak to me are you alright?" Summer asked but she didn't hear any response.

It was only then that she noticed the red snow surrounding Tai. "No..." Summer softly cried as she feel to her knees. She was too scared to touch him as she thought he was dead. "No... Please don't..."

As Qrow ans Raven watched Summer over Tai's body they could see hundreds of Beowolves comings out from the behind of the nearby trees. "Raven."

"I know... This isn't good. We need to get them both out of here and quickly." Raven stated before she placed her hand on Summer's shoulder.

"No... Please don't got Naruto... Please don't go." Summer continue'd to cry before soon both Qrow and Raven noticed that her eyes were beginning to shine. "NOOOOOO!" Summer cried out as a blinding white light quickly covered over them and the surrounding Grimm.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So it's been a while since my last chapter once more for the delay i'm sorry but as always when i think i'm gonna get some work done my real life work decides to say no fuck that shit here twice the workload you done last year... Enjoy!**

 **Anyway i'll stop here before i go into a full rant about my work and get going with this chapter's Q &A!**

 **1) Sooo did Tai get date raped by Raven? You'll have to wait to find out.**

 **2) Was that Omake telling the birth of Pyrrha? Nope. It was the first ever meeting bettween Carolina (Pyrrha's Mother) and Sidero Nikos (** **Pyrrha's Father)**

 **3)** **What will Ino say to Sasuke? More or less what Naruto had been through as well as the last message to live on with out him. What she said to Sakura was all gossip over how adorable Summer was with Naruto and Vice Versa.**

 **4) Was Naruto's heritage finally revealed to Konoha!? It was revealed during the War when Minato was brought back along with the other Hokages.**

 **5) Did Minato react to Naruto's death when he was told. And who told him? He remained silent before rampaging against the remaining Akatsuki members and was told of Naruto's 'death' by Tsunade who was crying when she answered his question over why he couldn't sense his son's chakra. Tsunade believed it was the** **Akatsuki who had killed Naruto since by this stage they had the Nine Tails under their control.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
